Treading Deep Waters
by Bella Cullen's Alter Ego
Summary: What happens when on drunk night turns into a life that you never thought was possible. I'm not good at summaries. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Treading Deep Waters

**EPOV-**

The first day at any new job is never the highlight of someone's life. But, once you get through it, things would get better, right?

_They have to. _

_When you're at the bottom the only other way, is for you to go up. _

A lifeguard at waterpark—that wasn't my dream job, but I needed the money for college. My dream job is to become a Pediatrician, just like my dad. But, the real reason I chose that field was not only because of my dad, but also because of my love for children, and at present that dream seemed to only be a dream—for now.

My parents decided that they were not going to pay for the last year of my schooling. They said "I needed to be responsible," since they lost their trust in me after what I did. _After, what I did. What did they expect me to do? _I knew that I disappointed them, and that was something I did not wish to relive. _That was a dark time in my life and is in my past, which is where I wanted it to stay. It is a part of my life I am not proud of, but it is also what made me who I am and put me into this situation today. _Carlisle, my father said, "getting a job would teach me precisely that, how to be responsible."

What could I do, I knew in my heart that I wanted to be a pediatrician—so I had to suck it up and deal with it. Instead of quarrelling, I decided that if I couldn't save lives in a hospital for a year or two, then I would have to save them in a waterpark as a lifeguard, the closest I could get to saving kids and my dream.

I walked into the waterpark, confident but not too confident, I didn't want to come off cocky, and ready to do what I must to get my day started. At the lifeguard station I knocked on the door, per the instructions that I was giving in orientation. Before I got my hand could return to my sides the door opened and I saw the most beautiful pair of brown eyes I had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" the brown eye beauty said. Her voice almost made me moan.

Her voice, eyes and lips cut off the circulation to my brain and heart. I hope she knew CPR because it was taking me some time to restart both my brain and heart.

"Yes, my name is Edward Cullen, and it my first day." I said, trying my best not to stare at her.

She showed no surprise in the fact that I was new and offered her hand for me to shake. "Hello, Edward, my name is Bella Swan and I'm the waterpark manager at Eclipse Resort." She said motioning for me to follow her, "I will get you setup with a uniform and a whistle."

I followed her to the uniform closet, all this time taking in the body to go with the face. Bella was hot, no, beyond hot. _God, I sound like a perv, not the gentleman that my parents raised me to be._ Just as we got to the closet she asked me a question that threw me for a loop and caused my dick to react in a way it shouldn't.

"What size are you?"

_What! _

_Size! _

_What the hell, is she talking about my dick?_

After a minute when I did not answer, Bella turned around and cleared her throat, which snapped me back to reality.

"What?" I asked,

"What size pants are you?" she asked, shaking her head. It was like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I wear a size 34 pants."

Satisfied with my answer Bella turned around to look for a pair of swim trunks for me. She started looking through one box then when she couldn't find what she was looking for she bent down to look in a box on a lower shelf. When she bent over the pair of shorts that she was wearing rode up so that you could almost see her ass cheeks. If I wasn't hard from her question before about my size, I definitely was now.

"Let me help you with that?" I said, stepping behind her. I could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"Not necessary?" Bella answered, waving her hand to dismiss me as she continuing to look my necessities.

I knew that I needed to find something that would get my mind off her ass so that I could work on getting my raging hard dick at bay. I started to think about my older brother Emmett in Rosalie's, his wife, bikini. Ewe, that picture alone made my little problem go away—quickly. Bella turned around some seconds later and handed me my pants and whistle. She pointed the locker room for me to change, while she waited to show me to my other co-workers. I changed and was back within a few minutes. When I walked over towards Bella, I noticed that she was talking to a pretty blond woman, in the same uniform. I walked up to them, but before I could reach them Bella turned to me and said,

"Edward, this is Laura, one of your supervisors, she will be showing you the ropes today and hopefully we can get you in a lifeguard certification class as soon as possible."

While listening to Bella talk, her mouth moving up and down. I was thinking of different things and ways we could put it to use besides talking. But, my dream was interrupted by Laura saying, "Edward, if you follow me, I can show you where all the different guard spots are."

It took us about an hour to get around the waterpark. She walked me back to the guard station where we looked at the times for the certification classes. I saw that the next classes they had available, were for the next three days. I knew that I didn't have classes in the morning for the next three days, so I decided that I should get the classes in then. When I did I would be able to do more then just sit at the top of a tower watching the guests get on the slide. After discussing with Laura the dates, she placed me into a rotation with uncertified lifeguards.

My day flew by with out any problems. Everything was so new to me, that by the time I got one spot down, I got to move to another. The park finally closed at and I hurried back to the dorm to relax. I knew that I was going to be having a long couple of days ahead of me. When I got back to the dorm it was empty. I figured that my roommate and best friend, Jasper, was out with his fiancée, Alice, so I figured that he would be gone awhile.

I was glad that Jasper and Alice were together. I could not have picked a better person for my twin sister. I had to look out for her well being, and if I was not their, I knew that Jasper would always be. Jasper would never hurt Alice, like her ex boyfriend, Laurent, did, because Jasper has been in love with Alice, since he was 14. Alice on the other hand didn't notice Jasper until Laurent became abusive. Jasper was the one that was there for her the most, and when she decided that she needed to get out of the relationship, he was the one that helped her get away from Laurent and also got him in jail about three years ago. Since then they have been dating ever since. About 5 months ago Jasper came up to me and told me that he was planning on asking Alice to marry him. It took him almost 2 months to work up the courage to ask her and of course she said yes.

I decided that since they were out and I had the place to myself, that I would take the quiet time to get some of the homework that I had done instead of rushing it later on in the week. Naturally, my brain had other plans, I could think of nothing but Bella, and her beautiful eyes, lips, nose, mouth and body. After thirty minutes of attempting to complete my homework, I gave up, deciding to call my parents. I dialed the house and my dad picked up,

"Hello, Cullen Residence?"

"Hey Dad,"

"Hi son, how are you?"

"Good, just finished my first day at my new job" I answered, "I think that this is going to be a good place for me until I graduate."

"Good to hear, Edward. You know that you can put the waterpark on your resume, since it is close to the field of your choice. It will look better for you and would work out in the long run."

"I know dad that was one of the reasons why I decided to go there." I said,

"So, how are you and mom doing?"

"We're doing pretty well; I have the evening shift at the hospital, so I should be leaving now. I will talk to you later; let me hand you over to your mother, whom is bouncing impatiently to talk to you."

"Ok, talk to you later dad."

I could hear my dad passing the phone over to mom, before she started to speak,

"Hey Honey, how was your first day at your new job?"

"Pretty good, hopefully I will be certified as a lifeguard by the end of the week."

"That is great. Now we can stop by and see you ever time where in town."

_Stop!_

_See!_

_Every time!_

"Yeah, that is great mom." I said a hint of horror in my tone. I was hoping that she didn't catch my hesitance, but I should have known better.

"Edward, who is she that is making you sound like having your father and I visit you at work is going to be such a horrible thing?"

"She, there's no she mom. Stop worrying, it's nothing. I'm probably just exhausted from my day. There is nothing wrong with you coming to see me at work, feel free to stop by any time." I said, trying to get the uneasy feeling out of my stomach.

"Ok, sure honey," I could tell by her tone that she didn't believe me, but she was willing to let it slide for now. But, knowing my mom, it would eventually come up again in a future conversation. I decided that it was time to end the conversation before she decided that it really was important.

"I got to get going mom; I have an early day tomorrow. I will call you soon."

"I will talk to you later son, I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye"

"Bye honey"

I hung up. I was glad that my conversation was over, hoping that the next time I talked to my mother, she would have forgotten about it.

Just as I was about to go to bed, I heard the door open and saw Jasper entered. He looked deathly pale and I hoped that he wasn't sick, because I couldn't afford to be sick after just starting a new job. He walked up to me.

"Hey?" I said, taking in how tense he was.

"I need to talk to you but, I need you to promise me first that you aren't going to kill me."

I looked at him for a minute and then said,

"I promise that I won't kill you as long as you didn't kill anyone.'

He laughed nervously and said, "I can tell you that I didn't kill anyone. I need to tell you that at the end of the month I will be moving out and into a house with Alice."

"That isn't as bad as you are making it out to be. That is defiantly not something that I would kill you for."

"That's not why I asked you not to kill me, this is; the reason that Alice, and I are moving into a house is because Alice, is 3 months pregnant."

_What!_

"WHAT!" I shouted at him, advancing towards him. I was ready to kill him for getting my twin sister pregnant.

"Edward, you promise." Jasper said stepping away from me. I stopped my advancements. If I killed him, then Alice would hate me and my nephew or niece would be fatherless. But I had also promised him that I wouldn't kill him. I decided that I was going to help him rather than get mad at him.

"So how are you going to afford a house?"

"I don't know but all I know is that I love Alice, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that she and the baby have a safe place to live."

I knew that Eclipse Resort was looking for people so I figured that I would help him get a job there.

"They are looking for people to work at Eclipse so why don't you come in with me tomorrow when I have class and you can fill out an application."

"Thank you so much Edward for not killing me. Alice was pretty worried about how you would take the news."

"I know that you are going to be there for Alice, no matter what, so I'm not mad. I'm a little disappointed that you didn't take precautions to prevent this but there is nothing that can be done about it now."

After that I decided that I was going to go to bed before I got any other surprises tonight. That night I slept pretty well because the only thing that I dreamt about was my manager Bella and her eyes. When my alarm went off the next morning, I was angry because I wasn't ready to leave Bella in my dreams. I got up and went to get Jasper up so that he could get ready and not make me late for class. As soon as he was up I jumped in the shower. I was out of the shower and dressed in 20 minutes. Jasper took a quick shower and then we headed off to Eclipse.

When we got there Jasper went through the list of available positions and decided that he wanted to get a job in the coffee shop, New Moon. He started filling out the application while I walked down to the waterpark. When I walked into the park I saw her sitting there. Bella looked like she was waiting for someone. I decided that I was going to try and strike up a conversation since she was here and alone. As I was walking I saw on her left ring finger was an engagement ring. I knew then that even if we weren't co-workers that I could never be able to be with her. As I approached her, Bella raised her head in my direction then said

"Good morning, everyone, I'm going to be your instructor for your class. So why don't we head to the conference room so that we can get started."

There were nine of us in the class and we followed her to the conference room as she instructed. As we sat down, Bella handed out packets that we would be studying from, for the next 3 days.

A couple of minutes later, Bella started the class, but for some reason I heard nothing she said. I spent most of the class watching her lips and body moved. Thinking about how good it would be moving as one with mine. Every once in awhile Bella's eyes would lock with mine and an emotion would swiftly pass through them—the same emotion that I had seen yesterday, but just couldn't place it. I tried to figure out what the emotion was during most of the class but to no avail.

Finally I heard her say.

"Let's break for lunch and then meet back in the waterpark in your suits so that we can have some training in the water."

I was all excited when we left the room because I knew that I was going to get to see her in a swimming suit. I walked into the break room to get a soda and something to eat, when I heard yelling coming from Bella's office. I listened closely to Bella yelling at the other person for about ten minutes, before she slammed down the receiver onto the cradle. All of a sudden the door burst opened and Bella came rushing out with tears in her eyes. She was trying to hide that she was crying, especially from the staff, but I knew that it wasn't going to working.

Why was she crying? Who was this idiot that made her cry? I got really mad, and overprotective of her. Shit, I need to get my emotions under control. They were completely dumb and uncalled for. I just met her; I should not be feeling this way towards her. It not like I could have any sort of relationship with her. Firstly, she was my boss and secondly, she was engaged. Bella stopped crying the instant she saw me and gave me a weak smile, that didn't reach her eyes. She then turned and grabbed her swimsuit and walked in to the locker room to change. Looking at the clock on the wall, I decided that I might as well get dressed, and start a couple of warm up laps before we got back from break.

I started some laps when I got out of the locker rooms and was completely engrossed in it. I had been swimming since I was 5 so I knew that if I warmed up I would do better when everyone else was done with break. It was about 3 laps in when I felt someone swimming next to me trying to keep pace with me. I finished my lap and looked to see who it was. I couldn't see the face; but, all I saw was dark brown hair and a bikini that was blue that faded into white at the top. I decided to wait and maybe I could talk to the person and get to know some more people that worked here. The person that was swimming realized that I had stopped and they started to slow down. When the person stood up I realized that it was Bella.

"Hey how are you?" I asked,

"I'm ok. I have been better, but I'm surviving." she shrugged.

"So when is the wedding? I just noticed the ring on your hand today."

"That is a good question. I'm not sure any more. My fiancée seems to be getting more and more distant from me lately, and I don't know why. All I know is that I'm going to hold off the wedding until he decides what he wants."

"That's a smart move. But your finance sounds really weird, I wonder if he is ashamed of something that he did and he is afraid to tell you."

"That could be it or he just doesn't love me any more, which in either case he needs to tell me so that we can work all of this stuff out together. It is getting so bad that he hasn't slept with me in over 3 months and that worries me because it used to be every other day."

"Bella, you need to confront him and soon." I said to her. Bella nodded in understanding.

"Hey, why don't you come out with me tonight? My sister, brother and there other halves are going to a club tonight. It would help get your mind off everything for one night?"

"I don't know let me think about it. I will tell you after class, if I decide to go or not."

By that point the class saw us and climbed into the water ready to learn. I decided that it would be best if we just pretended that we hadn't talked about anything but the waterpark and class. She must have decided the same thing, because there was no talk of weddings or going out tonight by anyone. The class was really easy when you took the classes for the same things and more in school. The class ended at about 2 hours we got in the water. I was one of the last to get out of the water because I wanted to do a couple more laps before I got dressed. But before I finished the first lap I saw that blue bikini and I stopped swimming. She was standing there waiting for me.

"I did some thinking during class and…I will go out to the club with you tonight, but this is not a date, right?"

"As I said before my older brother Emmett is coming with his wife Rosalie because they need a night away from their kids. Also my best friend Jasper and his fiancée, Alice, who happens to be my twin sister, would be there also. So, don't think too much about it being a date. This is just two co-workers hanging out after work."

"That sounds great. Why don't you pick me up here after you are done with your classes at 4? Ok."

"I can do that. I will see you at 4."

I turned to go to the locker room to change and head to check on Jasper before I headed to class. I walked back by Human Resources and saw that Jasper wasn't there any more. I went in and asked them where he went. They said that the manager at New Moon interviewed him and liked him so much that she wanted to have him start right away. I decided that I would head to New Moon and find out when he was going to be done and if I needed to pick him up or if Alice was going to come get him.

**JPOV-**

After Edward headed to the waterpark, I finished the application and headed to the Human Resources office. When I handed the application to them, they asked me to wait while they called Lydia, the manager of New Moon. The call only took a minute. They said that she would be up in a couple minutes to give me an interview. I got really nervous when they said that she would be right up because I didn't think that I was a very good interviewee. I hoped that going for my Master's in hospitality management was going to work to my advantage. As I sat there a beautiful women that looked to be about 5 months pregnant came walking down the hall. I started to imagine what Alice was going to look like in a few short months. She was going to be perfect when she was round with my child in her. They lady stopped in front of me and broke me out of my daze about Alice.

"Hi my name is Lydia. I am the Call manager at New Moon Café inside Eclipse." she said putting her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand and said, "Hi I'm Jasper Whitlock and I am applying for the position of barista or server."

"Why don't we head to my office and we can start the interview."

I followed her hoping that everything was going to go ok. I hated doing interviews they always made me nervous. We walked down the hall to New Moon and just to the right of the café there was a door and that is where she led me. She walked behind her desk and pointed to the chair in front of her. I sat down

"I looked at your application and, I saw that you in the Master's program for hospitality management at University of Washington-Seattle. Also you have experience, where you helped run your family business, until you went off to school. I also see that you are not working, how come you decided now, that you wanted to get a job after going through 3 years of school without having a one?"

"I'm a little embarrassed by this but; I needed to get a job so that I could afford payments on a house for my fiancée and me. I found out yesterday that my fiancée was pregnant and I wanted to make sure that the baby had placed to call home when it was born."

She just sat there for a couple seconds just thinking. I didn't know wither she was going to ask me any more questions or what. Finally she said something

"I like that you are honest with me about why you need this job. Thinking about it, you would be the right person and fit for the position at New Moon café. I won't be starting you at a barista because I have a position available that I think you would be perfect for considering your experience in customer service and working in your parent's store. Also your recent major at college is a great asset. So Mr. Whitlock, what do you think about the position of supervisor?"

Supervisor!

I was blown away I didn't think that I would get the job much less a supervisor position. I didn't know what to say I was so excited and I knew that I would be able to make a home for Alice and our child.

"I would need you to start tomorrow at 9. I would be training you so that you can run this place by yourself while I'm gone."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, I would not let you down. I got start today if you like."

"Actually, that would be great, let's get you a name tag and size suit for you to start."

"I can do that I think that I have a suit at home that I can use for the time being. I do have a bit of a personal question for you."

"I will try to answer it the best that I can."

"I was wondering since my fiancée just found out and you are already pretty far along would you be able to recommend an OB/GYN that my fiancée, Alice and I can go to?"

"Yeah I can get you the number of the doctor that I'm using. He is a really good doctor. I would trust him with my kid. His name is Embry Call. He is my husband so I think that he would be really good to Alice and you."

"Thank you so much for your help, everything with the pregnancy is so new I really didn't know where to take her or what to do beside make a good home for her and our child."

"That is part of the reason that I thought that you would be a great supervisor because you are willing to do what it takes to get the job done even if it means that you have to do it yourself. Follow me and we can get started"

Lydia took me on a tour of the café and the kitchen that the chefs were busy making customers orders. She informed everyone, that I was the new supervisor for New Moon. Some people gave me a mean look, but, I knew that it was because I was an outsider that got the spot that they thought should have been theirs. By the time we were done with the tour, Lydia and I went back to her office so that she could show me all the programs that I would be working with while working there. After about an hour in the office there was a knock on the door. I answered it because I didn't want Lydia to get up. I didn't know if she should be up and down so much with the baby. When I opened the door I saw Edward.

"I was coming to find out if you were going to be coming back with me now or are you going to get Alice to pick you up later before your class today?"

Lydia looked up and said,

"You can probably go home for the day we can start your full training tomorrow when you come in."

"I can do that I will see you tomorrow and I will give Embry a call and get an appointment set up for Alice."

Edward and I walked towards the car and he gave me a look and asked

"Who is this Embry person that you are setting up an appointment up with?"  
"Embry is Lydia's husband and he also happens to be an OB/GYN so I can start getting Alice in to see a doctor so that we can start getting regular appointments started."

"I'm glad that you are taking responsibility for your actions and trying to do what you can to make it the best possible situation you can. I was wondering if you and Alice still interested in going to the club tonight, because I invited my supervisor."

"Yeah, knowing Alice, she was pretty busy shopping for her clothes, but I would call her."

Edward walked out to the car and headed back to the dorm so that I could call Alice, Edward was off to his afternoon classes. I called Alice as soon as Edward left because I wanted to tell her about me finding a doctor for her. I called Alice's cell knowing that she never turns it off.

"Hello honey"

"Hi Ally. I have some good news for you and I have a question for you."

"I want to hear the good news first."

"First I got a job today at Eclipse in their café, New Moon, as a supervisor. Second, my manager is pregnant too and she suggested her OB/GYN for you to go to so if you want we can make an appointment with him."

"I don't know if I want to have a guy for my OB/GYN."

"It is ok Alice; we won't have any problems with him because the manager that I told you about is the one that suggested him also happens to be his wife so there is nothing to worry about."

"As long as he is married and I'm really happy that you got a supervisor position right away."

"Thank you. The question that I was going to ask was Edward wanted to know if you were still going to the club tonight, because he invited his supervisor."

"Of course, I already have my outfits on the bed. I think that it would be a good idea for us to get out with other people and try to get in any last good times that we can before the baby is born."

"I will pick you up at 4 at your place."

"That sounds good to me. I have to get going because I have a class in 20 minutes and I have to get ready. I will see you at 4."

"See you in awhile bye Ally."

"Bye honey"

I hung up and just lay down on the bed. I don't know how long a just sat there staring at the ceiling but the next thing I knew was when I looked at the clock and it said that I had 5 minutes until my class. I hurriedly collected my books and ran across campus to my class that I almost missed. I ended up spacing most of that class too. I didn't know why I wasn't concentrating on my class but I knew that I needed to get over it quick so that I could be ok for work tomorrow and I hoped that Alice didn't realize that I wasn't all there later.

The class ended at 2:30 so I headed back to the dorm so that I could look for the suit I needed to wear for work tomorrow. It only took me 30 minutes to find it. I decided that I should work on getting ready for tonight so that Alice didn't yell at me for not dressing nice enough. I finally found a pair of black dress pants and a button down shirt that had strips of different sizes and different shades of blue going up and down. I knew that Alice would be good with this outfit; she did buy in the first place. I found an outfit for Edward too because I knew that she would harp on him too if he didn't look good. He came back to the room at 3 so that he could get ready. He looked really nervous.

"Hey Edward I set an outfit out for you so that you don't have to listen to Alice bitch at you for not dressing nice enough, because you know that she will."

"Thanks I don't know if I could have picked out anything at this point I am so nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"Remember, I invited my boss to go along with us tonight and I really like her but she is engaged and apparently it's not going to well. I kind of wanted to get her to break up with him and hook up with me."

"She is your manager; you wouldn't be able to date her unless you moved to a different department any way."

"I know that I wouldn't be able to date her without leaving but the thought of her being out with us tonight makes me nervous."

"Sorry that I can't help you with her being your boss but I can tell you that if you do like her just be yourself and relax. Maybe you should get a couple drinks in you right away when we get there you may feel better about being around her."

"I think that might be a good idea. Hopefully I will relax and maybe if I can get a couple of drinks in her she will forget about what an ass her fiancée is being."

I looked at the clock and realized that it was almost four

"I better get going so that I'm not late picking up Alice."

"Yeah that is a good idea I have to go and get Bella. We will meet you at Twilight in an hour?"

"Ok, we will see you at Twilight."

I left to pick Alice up from her apartment about 15 minutes away. Of course she wasn't ready when I got there. For once though she had a valid reason for taking so long to get ready, apparently most of her clothes that she would wear out to the club were really tight. The problem was that since she was 3 months along she was starting to show a little bit and that wouldn't be so bad but Alice being the fashionista that she is really wanted to wear her club clothes not the ones that were a little looser. I finally talked her into pair of low rise flare jeans that rode just low enough that it didn't put pressure on the baby. She then found a top that covered on shoulder and was just a thin strap on the other then the bottom slanted away from the side that had the thin strap and it looked like tan and pink were just thrown on the shirt. It was a very sex top and it showcased her small pregnant belly perfectly. By the time that we got her ready it was already quarter to five so we got in the car and headed to Twilight.

The drive wasn't very long so we didn't really have time to get in any deep discussions. It was just how are days were. We arrived there a couple minutes after 5. I saw Edward's and Emmett's cars so I knew that everyone else was already there. I helped Alice out of the car and we walked up to the bouncer. He was a friend of Emmett's, Seth Clearwater, so he knew who we were when we walked up to him.

"Hey how are you guys tonight?"

"Pretty good just meeting up with the family tonight."

"That sounds like fun." He had just finishing looking us over when he saw Alice's baby bump. "I see that some congrats are in order."

Alice went on to thank him. I on the other had just realized that when Emmett sees Alice that he is going to see the baby bump and he is going to kill me. I started to get really nervous as we walked in. The first person I saw was Edward and I was very thankful that it was him that I saw first. I walked over to Edward and asked

"I was wondering if you would help me tell Emmett about the baby because he is less likely to kill me if you and Alice are there."

Edward just started laughing and said, "Sure."

I started to calm down until I saw that Alice had already walked over to Rosalie, who was jumping up and down with Alice. Emmett turned to see what all the fuss was. Rosalie and Alice chose the moment that he turned around to stop jumping and pull apart. Emmett saw Alice's bump and his eyes got huge and he started to frown. Then Emmett looked over at me. I started to scoot behind Edward hoping that Emmett wouldn't kill me. Edward said that he would help me but he lied and slide out of the way so that Emmett could get to me. He stalked over to me and I shrank away from him.

"I should kill you for getting my baby sister pregnant but I'm not for two reasons. One is because I know that if I killed you that would hurt Alice and I will not do that to her. The second is that I had kids at a younger age then you so I can't say that you are too young because I had kids around your age."

I just stood there staring at him because I didn't expect him to be ok with Alice being pregnant I thought that he was going to try and kill me or something. Emmett then came up to me and gave me a hug and congratulations. Rosalie walked over in her red corset dress with lace and matching shoes and gave me a big hug too. After Rosalie finished hugging me I heard Edward clear his throat. I turned to look at him.

**EPOV **

After Emmett was finished scaring the shit out of Jasper, Bella, came back from the bathroom to rejoin the group. I decided then, that now would be the best time to introduce her to my family. I cleared my throat to get there attention.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to my manager, Isabella Swan, Bella for short. Bella, this is my twin sister, Alice, and her fiancée, Jasper, and my brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie."

"It is lovely to meet you all." She said her cheeks a hint of pink. I guess Bella, didn't like to be the center of attention.

"Why don't we get you a drink and then we can sit and relax a little, after the long day we just had."  
"That sounds like a great idea." Bella smiled at me.  
I took her over to the bar, to order our drinks. I walked slightly behind her so that I could  
watch the way that her teal baby doll dress swung just below her ass and the  
4in "fuck me" heels as Alice would call them. She wore them to match her dress and they made her legs go on forever. Her alone in those heels, would be my fantasy tonight. I already felt my cock getting hard just thinking about Bella naked. I had  
no idea how I was going to make it through the night with her wearing that dress and those heels. We pulled two stools by the bar and I asked the bartender, Sam, for two Rusty Nails, for Bella and myself. I drank mine down pretty fast and looked over to Bella. When I looked at her, Bella had finished hers too. I ordered us another and we sat by the bar talking about how she got to be the head of the waterpark and school.

Bella went on and told me about how when she had moved from Forks to Seattle that she didn't have a lot of money so she got a job at Eclipse in order to pay for college. While she was there she worked her way up to a supervisor. When the waterpark manager quit last year she applied for the job. She got the manager position because she had already got a degree in hospitality management.

After our 4th Rusty Nail, Bella decided that it was time to change the drinks for shots. She ordered us both Red Headed Sluts. They were pretty good, so we did a couple more. By that point, I could tell that Bella was well on her way to being drunk because she started randomly saying things like "You have the most beautiful  
green eyes, they are like pretty round emeralds." and "You have the best hair cause  
you looked like you have sex hair all the time and god knows you are hot enough  
to fuck." and the last one that got my cock completely hard was, "You look like sex on wheels."

That did it, I was completely hard. I just wanted to bend her over the bar and fuck her in front of everyone, not giving a fuck what the others think. The more we drank, the more Bella said things that made my cock throb to be buried deep inside her. She scooted her stool closer to me and then shouted to Sam that we needed some tequila shots. I was  
just as far gone as Bella, because when she orders more alcohol I didn't stop  
her. The more shots we did the closer Bella stool came to mine, until she was no longer on the stool, but on my lap, grinding her butt into my hard, painful and very sensitive cock. My cock was throbbing so hard at this point  
that it hurt. It only made it worse when Bella put the shot glass down, leaned back and started nibbling and sucking on my earlobe. I let out a throaty moan, that only Bella could hear it and ground my cock into her ass for some friction.

Bella then whispered in my ear, "Edward, I can feel how much you want me but, are  
you man enough to show me?" _Yep, she was definitely drunk. I had to be drunk to, because I replied._

I grabbed her hips and pushed them down, so she could feel my hard cock and said, "Believe me honey you have never had a man that will please you the way I can. The question is can you handle me?" I said with a devilish smirk on my face. With those words she jumped off my lap and paid for the drinks that we had consumed. I was too drunk to argue with her that I should be paying for the drinks.

In the back of my drunk mind, I knew that doing anything with Bella, would be a bad idea, but I was so drunk and horny that I didn't care.

After she was done paying I grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the rest of my family. I yelled over the music to them that I was leaving. They all waved goodnight, with Alice giving me a weird look. Bella and I made our way to the door, without tripping over ourselves, thankfully. At least we had the sense not to drive, so we decided to leave my car in the parking lot here and hail a cab.

In the cab, she started to run her hands up and down my chest, when all of a sudden she straddled my lap. Bella stared deep into my eyes, her head moving closer and closer toward mine. _Is this really happening?_ The moment our lips touched, my body was on fire and I was ready to explode as Bella weaved her figures through my hair and kissed me with passion that I have never felt before.

Oh God, I was in trouble.


	2. Aftermath

A/N: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Sorry for taking so long I was having problems with my computer to the point that it is completely dead so I had to find other computers to write on. I would like to thank my beta Ri40 because without her I don't think that I would have ever gotten this story written.

**BPOV-**

At first Edward was a tad bit surprised, but when he figured out I was going to kiss him, his lips started moving with mine. The kiss was both fire and passion at the same time. We stayed kissing until we were both gasping for air. I started nibbling on his ear slowly working my way downwards to his neck. I got about half way there, when the cab driver had the worse timing and stopped in front of my house. I threw the money at the driver for the ride, grabbed Edward by his shirt and dragged him out of the cab. As I was pulling him out of the cab, I turned and resumed our kissing. With my hand grasping his skirt and our lips locked, we stumbled over the steps towards the door. Breaking the kiss, I searched my purse for my keys and started to unlock the door. Before I could get the keys into the lock, Edward grabbed my ass and started kissing, sucking and nipping at my neck. My knees started to go weak from the feeling of his lips on my neck. I turned to him, "If you keep doing that, I'll have to fuck your brains out right here on the steps." Shocked at my words, he stopped long enough for me to get my keys in the door, get it unlocked and us inside.

Inside the house, once the door was closed, Edward grabbed my ass and pushed me up against it, making me moan out loud. Grabbing front of his shirt I brought his lips met mine and the electricity that flowed through us could light an entire city for months. Pushing him forward, I started to unbutton his shirt as I walked us towards my bed room. Edward moved his hand along my back, gently caressing it as they made there way to the zipper of my dress. His hands gradually moved to my side where the zipper was and slowly started to pull it down. Once the dress was unzipped he moved the strap off on my right shoulder and started kissing his way down my arm.

"Mmm…Edward that feels so good." I moaned.

I got so flustered that I forgot about the buttons on his shirt. When I did remember his clothes my dress was lying on the floor and I was standing there in just my lacey thong and strapless lace bra. I felt that Edward was wearing too many clothes so I grabbed his shirt and yanked the rest of the shirt open making buttons fly around the room. I moved to the button of his jeans and slowly slid the zipper down, teasing him. Once the zipper was down I grabbed his pants and boxers, pulled them down releasing his erection that was perfect and standing at attention, waiting for me. Within seconds my bra was off and leaving me in my thongs. Edward took one of my nipples into his mouth, and at the same time his fingers went under the waist of my panties and ripped them off. He pushed me down on the bed and settled his body between my legs. Close and yet so far away from the place I needed him the most. Trailing his hand downward towards my wet pussy, he slipped a finger inside, pumping. Once he started to play with my clit I completely blacked out.

**EPOV-**

I woke up with a bright light hitting my closed eyes. I tried to roll away from the sun because for some reason it was making my head pound. As I rolled over I felt another person on the bed next to me, causing me to shoot up in the bed. Looking around at my surroundings, I realized that I wasn't in my dorm room. _Oh, No. _I looked over to see who I was lying next to, when I saw the chocolate brown hair I praying that it wasn't my boss. Deep down I knew that it was her before my eyes even reached her face. _I needed to get out of here now. _I throw the covers off my body and froze. I was naked. _What the fuck did I do?_ I had no idea what had happened the night before, but I knew that it could end up being really bad, if I didn't leave now.

I searched for around the room for my clothes, my pants and boxers were scattered on the ground around the bed. I started looking for my shirt, which I found in the hallway leading to Bella's bedroom, with half the buttons scattered on the floor. I said "screw the buttons," and grabbed my shoes as I headed for the door, I opened the door and felt the cold morning breeze hit my body. Suddenly realizing that I was still naked I slammed the door shut, and quickly put my boxers and pants on. I threw on my shoes and was out the door within seconds, in search for my car. My shirt was still in my hand as most of the buttons were missing. Searching up and down the street, I finally realized that my car wasn't here. I dug out my cell from my pocket and called a cab to take me to my car. While I was waiting for the cab I desperately tried remembering what happened last night but the last thing that I remembered was us saying good bye to my family and then climbing into the cab. After that everything went black. _This is not good. After last night, which I can't remember—I will never be drinking again. At least not that much. _I hoped that Bella remembered more than I did because I sure as hell couldn't remember. The sound of the cab honking signaling that it was here brought me out of my day dream. I hoped that the honk didn't wake her up. I hopped in the cab and had the driver take me back to Twilight so that I could get my car. By the time that I got to my car I realized I only had an hour to get to my dorm, take a shower and get to Eclipse before my certification class started.

The drive back to my dorm went relatively quickly. When I entered the dorm I hopped straight into the shower. While I showered I tried to remember more about that night but still nothing. Once I finished my shower I dressed and ran out to my car. I sped to Eclipse trying to make sure that I wasn't late. I arrived with 10 minutes to spare. I felt a pull towards that direction of the door. _What the hell! _I saw Bella walking towards the same door that I felt the pull towards. I ignored the pull and ran to catch her before she entered the building.

"Bella, Wait Up! I have to talk to you."

Bella stopped and slowly and hesitantly turned towards me. _Huh, that's strange. _I could not read the expression on her face. _Wait…did we have sex? Come on Edward you can't just come out and ask her that. _

"I was wondering if you remembered anything that happened last night because I can't remember anything after leaving the club." _Yeah, that sound better._

Bella started to bite on her lip like she was thinking about something before she answered.

"We made out a lot and we got undressed because we planned on having sex. But you passed out before we could get started." _Thank God, if we did have sex, I will like to remember it._

She went back to biting her lip after she said that. I figured that she was biting her lip because she was embarrassed that we almost had sex last night.

"Ok, I'm so glad that we didn't actually do something that we would regret because I don't ever want to put you in that position."

"Right, because we would have both regretted it if we had had sex. Then you working for me would have gotten really awkward. Well we better get inside because we have class."

I stood there for second after she said that trying to compose myself because I had to go in there and pretend that I hadn't done anything but hang out at the bar with her last night. When I was finally composed enough I walked into the waterpark and went to stand with the rest of the people that were in the class. The next two days of class went on as normal and there was very little awkwardness. Occasionally we would lock eyes and I would feel this pull towards her, but nothing beyond that. Once I was certified my life became nice and calm. My relationship with Bella had gone to the professional level like it was supposed to and my class in school seemed to be getting easier.

About two weeks after I started I applied for the night shift First Responder position. After a grueling couple of days I finally got the position. My dad was absolutely thrilled that I had gotten the job and finally gotten my life back in order after what happened with Lauren. Once I had the First Responder position the school said that I could use the time that I work towards my hours in labs so I spent more time away from the school but still learning. What was even better was that when we were slow Laura and Bella would let me do my homework.

Alice and Jasper started looking for a house two weeks after my promotion. At night when I got back to the dorms I would always see Jasper sitting on his bed either, doing homework, looking at house listings or doing the schedule. Jasper looked completely exhausted and overwhelmed with everything that he had going on. The only good thing that he had going for him was that they were also using his supervisor position at New Moon towards his intern hours that he had to do to complete his Masters. It made me glad that I was single and didn't have any kids yet because I don't think that I would have the time to devote to them like I would want to. Especially with all the things that I was going on in my life right now.

Two days after making that thought about my uneventful life Bella came up to me and told me that she wanted to get to know me and be my friend. I knew that being friends with Bella would only lead to someone getting hurt. I just hoped it wasn't me.

**BPOV-**

I woke up when I heard the honk of a car followed by someone shutting a door. Was that my door? My head was pounding and it felt like it was about to explode. I threw the covers off of my body and started to get out of bed. A chill passed over me causing me to look down. I was naked. I searched my memories from last night trying to recall the reason I would be naked. . I remembered some of it. I had brought Edward home with me with the plan to have sex with him. I had stripped him down after he removed my clothing. The last thing I remember was us crawling in bed and then nothing. I was in shock, because I knew that even bringing Edward home was a bad idea. I went into the bathroom and grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of water. I knew that even though I didn't want to I needed to eat something. I entered the kitchen and poured myself some milk and cereal. While I sat there eating I tried harder to remember what had happened last night. That's when everything came rushing back to me—everything that happened after my blackout came back.

_~Flashback~_

_Edward lightly pushed me onto the bed and settled his body between my legs. He was close and yet so far away from the place I needed him the most—my dripping wet pussy. Trailing his hand downward towards my pussy, he slipped a finger inside and started pumping, playing with my clit at the same time. His thumb on my clit caused me to shiver and moan his name out loud, leaving me wanting and pleading for more. I had never had someone make me feel this good, especially someone I hardly knew. I felt confused and loved at the same time. Those emotions was quickly placed at the back of my mind when, Edward started kissing me. He kissed me with as much passion he could muster and I enthusiastically kissed him back with equal passion. _

_I moaned into his mouth, when he started trailing kisses down my neck to my breast. Taking his thumb he continued to play with my clit while still pumping his fingers inside of me. I was so close to going over the edge and when his lips finally reached my right nipple, sucking and biting it. I completely lost it and came all over his hand, screaming out his name. He stopped biting my nipples and licked his hand clean, causing me to groan and I attacked him. I attacked him like a wild animal, putting all shame shyness aside I shouted, _

"_I want you in me. I want you to fuck me NOW!"_

_As soon as the words left my mouth he thrust his massive cock into me triggering a full blown scream from me. I was definitely going to be sour throat tomorrow. Edward ignored my screams of ecstasy and began pumping slowly in and out of my pussy that was pulsating and begging him to go faster. I liked slow and passionate but at that moment I just wanted him to fuck my brains out. _

"_Edward, Faster, harder! I want to be fucked, not make love."_

_That's all the motivation that Edward needed because he launched into a full out manslaughter on my pussy. He was pounding into me so hard, I thought he was trying to break me in half and I knew I would be walking funny for weeks. But, boy was it worth it. My orgasm was creeping back up, and I was getting close to having another. Edward clutched my legs together and placed them over his left shoulder hitting a different angle that was my g spot that automatically send me over the edge. I felt myself tighten around his dick making him tense and filling me with his hot seed. He pulled out and started to kiss my neck towards my mouth. He took my mouth with his and kissed me. He then ran his tongue along my lip and I gave him access to my tongue. After we made out for awhile we had sex two more times before passing out until morning._

_~End Flashback~_

I was glad that I was sitting down when I remembered everything because I don't know if I would have been able to stand after that. I knew that Edward and I having sex would be bad and work would be very awkward but I knew that I would have to be the bigger person and work through this with his and my jobs I looked at the clock and realized that I need to get dressed for work or I would be late. I through some clothes on and ran out the door. I made it to work on time which was great. I looked around to make sure that Edward wasn't around so that I wouldn't have to deal with him before I had to. Just as I was nearing the building I heard the voice that I was dreading.

"Bella, Wait Up! I have to talk to you."

_CRAP CRAP CRAP _This is what I was hoping to avoid. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face him.

"I was wondering if you remembered anything that happened last night because I can't remember anything after leaving the club."

I remembered everything that had happened but I wanted to make it seem like we didn't actually do anything. I hoped that he didn't notice that I bite my lip when I'm lying.

"We made out a lot and we got undressed because we planned on having sex. But you passed out before we could get started."

I started biting my lip again I said that while I sat there hoping that he bought it. When he did speak I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'm so glad that we didn't actually do something that we would regret because I don't ever want to put you in that position."

I was so happy that he bought it that I started to ramble

"Right, because we would have both regretted it if we had had sex. Then you working for me would have gotten really awkward."

When I realize that I might say something I shouldn't. So I told him that we should get inside and get to class.

The day went on pretty normal. I tried not to look at Edward because I was afraid that if I did that my eyes would tell him everything. We would lock eyes occasionally but as soon as I realized it I turned away. Once the class was over I made sure that my relationship with Edward stayed professional because we could never have another night of drunken sex if we wanted to keep our jobs.

Two weeks later our night shift first responder decided that he was going to quit with no notice. I was so stressed out because I had to find someone to cover the shift until we could find a replacement. Once I found someone to cover the shifts for a couple days I put a sheet saying that we were looking for a new night shift first responder. When Edward applied for the job I felt like I was going to be sick. I was worried that if I hired him that it may look like I was favoring him. I waited a couple of days. I got about two dozen applications for the position. When I went through them all I found that Edward was the most qualified for the job. I gave him the job and there were no questions asked. He did great in the job. After he was in the job a week I still felt nauseas all the time. I figured that I had gotten a bug and that I was just going to have to get some rest and it would go away. Once I had been feeling sick for more than a week and a half Laura finally talked me into going to the doctors to make sure that it wasn't something serious. I made the appointment for the next day and told Laura that I would be fine going by myself. I informed her that if it was anything serious that I would give her a call.

I got to the doctors 20 minutes early. I hoped that the doctor would know what was wrong. The nurse called me in. She took my weight and blood pressure. Then she asked me about what has been going on in my life that could be making me sick. She then took a blood sample to test to see why I was sick. I waited almost 30 minutes before the doctor walked in. She had an arm full of papers. She also had a smile on her face.

"We found out why you have been feeling nauseas and sick lately. You're pregnant."

The moment she told me that I was pregnant I fainted. The next thing that I remembered was lying on the table. I felt like my world was falling apart. Once I woke up the doctor started talking.

"We are going to do an ultrasound to see how far you are along. I'm going to refer you to a very good OB/GYN. Her name is Dr. Morris. If you would like I can even set up an appointment for you."

I think I was still in shock because I couldn't talk all I did was nod. The doctor had me lay back and he took the gel from the machine next to the table and spread it on my stomach. He then took the wand and started to look around for the baby. When he finally found the baby he measure it and told me that I was only about a month along. I knew the moment that he said about a month that the baby wasn't Jacob's it was Edward's. Jacob was going to go crazy when he finds out. The doctor set up an appointment next week with Dr. Morris and wrote me a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I drove to the pharmacy to get the vitamins. When I got to the house I called the one person that would understand. I picked up the phone a called Laura.

"Hey Bella! Are you feeling any better now that you went to the doctors?"

"No I feel worse."

"It can't be that bad it's not like your pregnant or anything." Laura knew that I hadn't been sleeping with Jacob for about 4 months.

"It is that bad because I am pregnant."

"What? I thought that you and Jacob haven't slept together in like 4 months."

"We haven't slept together in 4 months. That's why it's so bad is that it's not Jacob's baby its Edward's baby."

"You mean the first responder; Edward is the father of your baby."

"Yes, Edward is the father of my baby." As soon as the words left my mouth I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned to see Jacob in the door way.

"Did you just say that you are pregnant with another man's child?"


	3. Confessions

A/N: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I know that the chapters are getting short but I plan on updating more often. Also I love hearing what you guys have to say so make sure that you review. I am looking for some names for Lydia's twins and Alice's baby so I would love some suggestions. I have to write a fan fiction for the Twilight cruise that I'm going on in August and I would like to know what charater I should right about. The story has to be a day in the life of one of the characters so I will have a poll so you can tell me what character to write as.

**JakePOV**

I wanted to surprise Bella by taking her out to a fancy dinner. I hadn't been around a lot in the last couple months. I let myself in because I knew that she would be getting done with work soon. Once I was inside I heard her voice coming from the bedroom so I went to see why she was home so early. I hoped that she wasn't sick because that would be bad. When I got close enough to the bedroom I heard something that made me feel like I was drowning.

"Yes, Edward is the father of my baby."

I gasped for a breath as soon as I heard that. She turned around and saw me standing in the doorway. I was livid and I needed to make sure what I heard was correct.

"Did you just say that you are pregnant with another man's child?"

She was shocked to see me in the doorway but she knew that by not answering would make it worse. She nodded her head in response. With my question confirmed I walked out of the bedroom.

**JasperPOV**

I have been working in New Moon Café for about a month now. The job was easy to learn and the employees were finally starting to accept me as their supervisor. It wasn't as stressful as I thought that it would be either. When you added going to school and trying to buy a house to the equation with work, then things start getting stressful. Alice was 4 months along and she was really starting to show. She went shopping for maternity close to wear all the time.

Alice complained non-stop about how much she hated the maternity clothes because they never looked good enough for her. An ultrasound was set up for next week so that they can check on the baby and find out the sex. I was super nervous about finding out the sex but I was doing my best to keep it hidden. I really wanted a girl so that I could have another angel just like other thing that was making me nervous was the fact that we hadn't told our parents that we were expecting. I knew that my parents were going to be super pissed at me when they found out. The Cullen's were a different story; with all the things that they went through after what Lauren did to Edward I don't know if they could handle more problems.

We visited multiple banks seeking approval for a mortgage but everyone kept turning us down. The reason being was because I didn't make enough to make the payments and Alice didn't have a job or any credit because all her bills were paid by Esme and Carlisle. I didn't want to ask them for help because they were already offered to pay for the wedding. And, that was going to be expensive because Alice wanted only the best. Alice and I tried looking at a couple houses but all of the houses I liked were not good enough for Alice and all the houses that Alice liked were way too expensive and were out of our loan assessment.

We were down to our last hope; calling Emmett and asking to get a loan from him. I really didn't want to, but we had no other choice. I asked Emmett to meet me at his favorite diner. When I showed up he was already there waiting. I walked in and sat down across from him. We ordered our food and then came the awkward silence. Emmett knew that something was up so he spoke first.

"I know that you invited me out to lunch for a reason and it wasn't just to catch up. So what is it?"

I knew that would eventually have to ask him so I did.

"I want to know if there could be a way that you could loan Alice and me enough for a down payment on a home because without a down payment they won't give us a loan."

"I really wish that I could but Rose and I used the last of our savings for a down payment on our garage that we are starting."

I was ecstatic and sad at the same time. I was glad that Emmett and Rose were finally living out there dream and starting that garage that they always wanted. But, I was upset because without Emmett's help we would have to ask Carlisle and Esme and I really didn't want to ask them.

"That's great Em! I'm so happy that you and Rose are following your dream. We will find a way to get the down payment for a house somewhere."

"Sorry bro I wish that I could help you with your money problem."

"It's ok we will try to save up and before the baby is born then maybe we will have enough to have a down payment."

"Ok dude but if you need help with anything else tell me I will always be there for you two."

"Thanks"

Our food came right after I asked so we ate in peace and he gave me advice on how to handle a hormonal pregnant woman. I hope that his advice will work with Alice. We went our separate ways. I had to head to work so that Lydia could get out in time for her doctor's appointment.

I found out about 2 weeks ago that Lydia was only as far along as Alice but she was pregnant with twins. Her appointment today was actually to find out the sex. Lydia was nervous and excited but she did her best not showing when she was around the employees. When she was in the office with just me she would freak out. I understood where she was coming from. I showed up 30 minutes before I had originally told her that I would be there.

When I walked into the office Lydia was sitting at her desk just freaking out. I knew that Embry was going to pick her up for the appointment so I found his cell number on her phone and called him. I told him that I had shown up early to find her freaking out in the office. He said that he would be there right away.

I got Lydia to the employee entrance just as Embry was pulling up. He got out of the car and calmed her down. I told him that since I was early that she could go. Thanked me and left. I walked back to the office and started my work on the schedule for the next couple weeks.

**JakePOV**

"We met while I was at a bar with some of the guys. I was standing there drinking a beer when I saw the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen. I knew right there that I need to know this person. I walked over and introduced myself. We talked for hours. My buddies said good bye and I stayed and talked. Once the bar closed we found a diner that was open and talked some more. At about 4 or 5 in the morning we decided to walk home. When I got to their doorstep and did something that I thought that I would never do. We kissed. I knew that I had a fiancée and that it was wrong to cheat especially on someone like Bella. But I didn't care, just the thought of us being together, talking, touching and in each other's arms. That's when I knew that I was starting to fall hard and fast.

We made plans to meet in a couple days and have dinner and maybe go to a movie. It went on like this for about a month and a half before I realized that I was falling in love. We crept around spending time together only when I was available. I still had a fiancée and I was scared to break this off with Bella. _How could I explain this to her? Will she understand? _This would break her heart. I avoided it, like a plague. I was subconsciously hoping that something would happen that would make it easier on both of us. That's what ended up happening when I found out that you were pregnant with another man's baby."

She just sat there shooting daggers at me. But, no matter how she tried to hide it, the look in her eyes was one of hurt. I knew that it would hurt her and that is why I was avoiding telling her about my cheating—my deceit for the last almost six months.

"So you just thought that you could cheat on me and then hope that I found someone else so that you wouldn't feel guilty about it."

"Yeah that is pretty much what I was thinking."

Once I said that she got mad. She picked up some of the hard cover books that were sitting on the coffee table and hurled them at me. I knew that I was in the wrong and that I deserved it but damn those pregnancy hormones made her strong. Some of those books really hurt. When she finally stopped throwing the books I tried to talk to her.

"I know that you are mad and that there is slim to no chance that you will forgive me but I'm still going to ask. Will you forgive me for being an insensitive jerk and hurting you more by not telling you?"

She still looked pissed but I was hoping for a miracle. Her face started to soften slightly and she began crying. I walked over to her and hugged her while she cried. When she final did speak I was surprised.

"I knew that something was up and I dismissed it so I'm in the wrong too. I should have confronted you or broken it off but I didn't. So in that case I'm going to forgive you. I just wish that I knew what to do about this baby."

"Why don't you tell the guy that you are pregnant and see what comes of it?"

"I wish I could but it was a drunken one night stand with a co worker. When he asked if anything happened because he couldn't remember, I told him that nothing happened. Right now I wish that I could go back in time and tell him the truth so that I wouldn't be having this problem now."

"Well why don't you try to get to know him so that when you do tell him that he will be more willing to stay because he wants to be with you and not just because of the baby."

"When did you get so smart?"

"From years of being around you and your infinite wisdom, Bella. If I had a problem you would tell me to stay with a person because I wanted to and not because I felt obligated to be with them."

"Your right Jake, I should get to know him and then maybe when he finds out then he will want to be with me and not just for the baby."

After we sat there holding each other for awhile I got up because I had to leave.

"Where are you going Jake?"

"I'm going to meet the person that I have been cheating on you with so they know that we don't have to hide anymore because you know everything."

"Ok just want to know one thing. What is the name of the woman that stole your heart from me?"

"That's the thing Bella it isn't a woman that stole my heart it was a man."


	4. New Beginnings

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Wow! I didn't see that coming. So…is that why you were so worried…because you thought I would be upset or because you were worried that it wouldn't work out with a man?"

"I think that it was a little of both. I still love you Bella, but I'm not in love with you. Do you understand where I am coming from?"

I nodded, "I understand, Jake, because I feel the same way."

"I should probably go…I will defiantly talk to you later, Bells. I meant it when I said that I want to be your friend." Jakes said walking towards the door.

"Wait you still didn't tell me his name."

"James, his name is James Peyton…bye Bella"

With that Jake walked out the door and over to James' place I assumed to tell him about what transpired between us.

The instant Jake was out the door, I was on the phone calling Laura; telling her that she needed to come over as soon as she was done with work. I paced my television room back and forth while I waited for Laura to get off work and arrive at my apartment. I kept looking at my watch—checking the time, I felt like I was walking forever until I heard the doorbell. I ran to the door knowing that it was Laura. When I opened the door I flew into Laura's arms because I needed a hug. Laura hugged me and walked me into the house at the same time. She sat me down on the couch and just looked at me. I knew what she wanted but I was too scared to say it. So she finally asked me.

"So what happened with Jake after he heard about the baby not being his?"

"He stomped into the living room and when I got in there started to pace until he just stopped. He then he told me that he was mad but that he had cheated on me for the last 6 months."

"Oh My God, He cheated on you."

"Yeah and you want to know the kicker is…he was cheating on me with a guy…he fell in love with a guy!"

There was complete silence as Laura processed the info that I had just given her.

"That explains why he has been so distant lately and why you two have been arguing all the time."

"Yeah, he also told me that he didn't want to hurt me so that is why he stayed with me while he was with his boyfriend."

"That is stupid! I don't even think that is a good enough reason to string you along and make you feel like crap, Bella."

"It's not…but I forgave him. I did cheat on him too and got pregnant to boot."

"I don't know why you would forgive him but let's move on from that and talk about you being pregnant."

"There isn't much to say besides that I'm about 5 weeks and that it's Edward's baby."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me that you slept with Edward? And does he know that you're pregnant yet?"

"I didn't tell you that we slept together because I was embarrassed that I had let it happen and I was hoping that it could be a mistake that could be forgotten. No, Edward doesn't know that I'm pregnant and I don't think that I want to tell him."

"You have to tell him because whether you like it or not he is the father of your child and he has the right to know."

"I know that I need to tell him the problem is that when he couldn't remember anything about that night he came and asked me about it and I kind of lied to him and told him that we didn't have sex."

"You told him that you didn't have sex, what were you thinking? Now you have to find a way to tell him so that he won't get mad at you for lying to him."

"I know but I don't know what to do so that he won't be royally pissed that I lied and won't feel obligated to stay for the baby."

Laura sat there thinking for awhile then you saw the light bulb in her head turn on.

"You could befriend him and make him fall in love with you so that when you end up telling him that you are pregnant then he will want to stay because he loves you. Of course this can only work if you love him. You do love him don't you?"

Love him realistically I wasn't sure if it was love or lust but I knew that I had feelings for him and for my baby's sake I hoped that it was love.

"I'm not sure if it love but I feel something for him and I'm willing to see if it is worth a try."

_~Couples Days Later~_

I walked into work with a plan. I was going to be friend Edward to the point that he will miss me if he decided to leave when I told him about the baby. I had to make it not look like it was an intentional thing but that I was just going to him because I need to talk to someone. I planned it so that Edward and I would be working together more often so that we could become friends. I just hope that he doesn't notice that I changed my schedule. I knew that it was Edward and I so making conversation was going to be essential. He came in at 4 on the dot. He had that sexy crooked smile on his face and a little pep in his step. I knew that once he found out that I was pregnant that it was going to break him.

It was the middle of the week and the park was pretty slow. I walked over towards the small room that was set up as the first aid office and there he was sitting there doing his homework. _ I knew that if one of the resort managers caught him doing his homework that he would get written up._ I didn't want him to get fired, so I decided that this would be my way into becoming friends with him. I walked over to the first aid office and cleared my throat, which caused him to jump. He probably didn't hear me coming.

"You scared me Bella."

"Well then you should be paying more attention because if the resort manager sees you doing your homework then you could get written up and I know that you don't want that."

"True, I should probably pay attention because I really need this job. So otherwise

What's up?"

"Quite a bit of stuff is going on actually."

"That sounds like it could be a long story"

"It sort of is and sort of isn't. The short of it is that I am no longer engaged."

"Wow! That is pretty big. What happened?"

"Well I was talking to a friend about the night that I got drunk and he overheard me."

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry that I took you out because it was my fault that your fiancée broke up with you."

"Let me finish because you weren't the cause of the break up." _Entirely._

"Oh! Ok."

"Once he heard me he got really mad saying that I cheated on him. Then he went into this story on how he met someone at a bar and had been cheating on me for 4 months with this person."

"Wow that's huge. But if he was cheating then why did he get mad?"

I had to lie to him for now about the reason why Jake got mad because right now he would run

"He was mad that I was kissing another guy instead of him even though he was cheating first."

"That makes no sense."

"I know it doesn't but sometimes when you're sexually confused you are irrational."

"Sexually confused?"

"Yeah, sexually confused like gay or at the very least bi-sexual because I'm not sure which he is at the moment which he didn't tell me before he left my house to go see his boyfriend. All I know is that he has a boyfriend and that they are in love."

"Wow, I don't know what to tell you besides that at least you didn't marry him and then find out about the boyfriend"

"Yeah I know what you mean because I don't think that I could handle that just before or after marrying him."

"Well at least you have some good friends that will help you through the break up and that will keep you grounded. I wish that I had that with Lauren."

"Lauren?"

"She was a girlfriend that I had in Chicago. We had been dating for about 2 years and I was getting to the point where I was going to ask her to marry me. I even had the ring. I came home early from studying to surprise her with dinner. When I walked in I heard noises from the bedroom so I went to check it out. I walked in on her with another man in our bed. I later found out that it had been happening for almost a year. I was devastated. I only had my parents in the area. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had all moved to Seattle by that point. I started to drink to dull the pain and rejection. Eventually I was so drunk all the time that I stopped going to class.

"My parents had been letting me use their credit cards and money up until that point. They told me that I needed a new change of pace so they helped me get my scholarships back and helped me get into the med program at UW Seattle. They then cut me off and told me that I needed to get a job and pay for anything else that my scholarship didn't cover. I tried to live without a job for about a month when I realized that my cell wouldn't be covered by the scholarship money so I decided to get a job here. Ever since I started here I have been happier and I really haven't thought about Lauren all that much. When I do I'm glad because if she hadn't cheated on me I would have never moved to Seattle and met all the wonderful people that I have met. . . Especially you."

That last part was whispered and I don't think it was meant for me to hear. It made me smile that he did have some feels for me even though he wouldn't tell me. I feel in love with him when I found out that he had been through the same thing and come out almost completely unscathed. He has even come out a better person that he went in too. I knew that if we both had gone through this then the baby will be so much easier.

"That is a lot for anyone to go through. I'm glad that you moved here and got a job here. It is amazing the things that people go through in their life and you made it through. You look like you are doing great without her."

"Thanks Bella that means a lot to me."

"Well I better go check on everyone but you should give me a call sometime and we could hang out without alcohol getting involved."

"That would be nice. Especially without the alcohol because I don't like not being able to remember a whole night, which I still can't remember."

"Ok have fun and make sure you pay attention. Give me your phone so that I can put my number out."

He took his phone out and I put my name and number in then I hit send so that I could get his number. I handed his phone back and walk out of the first aid office. I spent the rest of the night sneaking glances at him when I could. I never realized how cute his but was until I started looking. Wow I think that some of that are the pregnancy hormones because I was never a butt person before. Thinking about it he also smelled really good when I was in the first aid office. I went home with a smile on my face because I was already making progress with Edward. Hope that the future goes as well especially when I tell him about the baby.

**EPOV**

It's been almost two weeks since the night that Bella scared the crap out of me we have been chatting. It's either calls, texts or IM on yahoo, which she got out of me two nights after we started talking. I had been telling her a lot about me especially what happened with Lauren. I thought that I would never tell anyone about what happened but for some reason I felt like I could be completely honest with her. She has been asking to go out more often I'm kind of nervous because I was scared of getting hurt again. Not only was I scared of getting hurt but I was scared that we would get in trouble if the bosses found out.

A week ago Bella said that as long as our relationship didn't seep into our work place than they would be fine. When she mentioned our relationship I kind of freaked out for a day or two because the thought of being in a relationship with anyone after what happened with Lauren scared the crap out of me. Bella told me that when I was ready she would be there. With those words I feel completely in love with her. I knew that I need to risk it and be with her.

I was already starting to fall for her before she said those words, "She would wait for me." It also helped me to realize that she is the right one for me and that I could trust her—with everything, with her telling me everything and anything. For the last 3 or 4 days we had been going out to eat after work every night. _I just hope that we don't get too addicted to eating out because I would love to cook for her one day._

Thinking about cooking for her made me want to cook for her sooner than later. I knew that Bella and I had the day off tomorrow. I needed to talk her into letting me make a romantic dinner for her. When I did ask she agreed saying "It was a great idea," just after she cried for several minutes. I asked her what was wrong and she commented that she was just pmsing. She then suggested that since it was pretty slow in the waterpark that we should go swimming to build up an appetite. I figured that since I had been working here for almost two months that I should check out some of the slides. We got the wristbands and headed in.

Most of the waterpark knew that we were dating but they didn't care they were just glad that we were happy. When Bella came out of the locker room in her bikini I thought that she was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I let my eyes roam over her body, she was more than beautiful—she was exquisite, exotic a goddess. She came and gave me a hug and dragged me to the slides. I noticed that she wouldn't go down the body slide which was odd because she told me she loved body slide. I also started to notice that she had gained some weight. I chocked it up to the fact that she had broken up with Jake and started a relationship with me in the span of 2 weeks and we had been eating out a lot. I didn't think anything more of it until we went back to her place. I told her that I thought that we should cut down on the junk food because I had noticed that she had gained weight. She gave me an evil glare and told me to mind my own business and that she could eat what she wanted. I was a little taken back but I figured that she was just tired because we had been going all day. I made dinner and we ate in front of the TV while we watched a movie on cable. For the next two weeks we spent all of our free time together.

I never stayed over because of our one drunken night and I didn't feel ready to do anything with her yet. I tried to cook healthier foods when I did cook but she still seemed to gain weight.

_~Two weeks later~_

I came over to Bella's one night after work. She was in the shower, so I started cooking dinner for her. I heard the shower shut off and then foot steps down the hallway. She walked into the kitchen with just a towel on. She looked so adorable, with her hair dripping down her back and her creamy shapely legs on view for me to see. I looked her up and down, turned the stove off and walked her backwards towards her bedroom.

I kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss after some seconds, kissing me with as much passion. I kissed down her shoulder and placed my hand on her towel to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. Bella was holding on to the towel pretty tightly. When I finally got her to let go of the towel, it fell to the floor. That's where everything went to hell. Her weight gain was only in one area—her mid section. Is she…nah she would have told me…wouldn't she? I really hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Bella…are you….Is there something that I'm missing here because your weight gain seems to be staying right in your mid section?"

She started biting her lip and that's where I knew that something was up.

"Seriously Bella, I really hoping that it isn't what I think it is, because I don't know if I can handle you being pregnant with another man's child. Especially now that we're together."

She looked at the floor and answered me

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

"So you slept with Jake before you broke up and then got pregnant. Why didn't you tell me when we got together?" I was getting angry. What kind of game was she playing?

"I didn't tell you because I haven't slept since 4 months before I met you."

"But you don't look like your 6 months along you look like you are about 3 months."

"I don't look like I'm 6 months because I'm not that far along. I'm only about 2 months along."

What the hell if she hasn't been sleeping with Jake who the hell is the father.

"So if you haven't slept with Jake in 6 months and you are 2 months along then who the hell is the father of your child?"

"That is why I didn't tell you when I found out Edward. I lied to you about our drunken night."

"What are you saying Bella?"

"Edward, that night we did have sex. More than once actually."

I did the math in my head and I realized that we had our drunken night about 2 months ago.

"Are you saying that the Baby you're carrying is mine?"

She sighed knowing that she needed to answer. She looked me in the eye and said

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch"


	5. The Truth

A/N: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I love that you guys like my story but I'm not getting a lot on the review side. I would like you to give me more reviews. I'm going to start giving sneak peaks of the next chapter to people that review so if you wan to know whats going on in the next chapter you need to review. My beta is editing chapter 6 during Christmas and it will be up before new years.

**EPOV**

_Holy crap she lied to me_. Why didn't she just tell me that I had sex with her? She should have told me, especially when we started seeing each other. _God, I am so mad her I could scream._ As soon as she told me she was pregnant and the baby was mine I couldn't handle it I had to leave. I drove back to my dorm and just sat there—staring into space. I didn't want to talk to anyone especially Bella.

Jasper called shortly before everything with Bella happened and said that he was going to stay the night with Alice and he would be back at the dorm after work and class. I was so thankful because I wanted the dorm to myself, I really needed to think. Should I forgive her? Should I go and talk to her? How soon should I talk to her? Should I forgive her soon? She did betray me. I needed some advice but I didn't have anyone to talk. I could go to my parents, if I told my family about the drunken sex they would give me crap and then if I added the baby on…hmm. I don't think I could handle that kind of crap from my family. I couldn't go to my brother and sister. I was even more scared that they would tell my parents and I was nowhere near ready to tell them that they were having another grandchild after everything that happened with Lauren's affair and my subsequent drinking and lack of motivation.

I just couldn't think anymore so I decided to go out and just drink until I was drunk enough to sleep and not dream about Bella. I grabbed my wallet and headed to the nearest bar. This was only about a block or two from the dorms. I walked in and sat down at the bar and started drinking.

About 2 or 3 hours later I was completely drunk and ready to go home. I saw a girl eyeing me across the bar. She was pretty, but she was not Bella. Besides, all I could think about is that last time that I was drunk I had sex with my boss and love of my life who then she lied to me about it and got pregnant. After having that thought I practically ran out of the bar and back to the dorm. I barely got in the door and I dropped in my bed and passed out.

When I woke the next morning I had a massive headache but I was alone so I was happy. I couldn't handle being around Bella today so I called in saying that I was sick. Laura seemed like she didn't believe me but she took the call anyway, saying "she hoped I feel better". I figured that Bella told her everything. Why wouldn't she, Laura is her best friend. I started to get upset again because Laura probably knew everything before I did and that really pissed me off that she didn't tell me anything.

I spent the rest of the day moping around the dorm room and going to classes that I had.

I just couldn't be around anyone so class was kind of hard to do but I didn't because if I slipped up again I would be stuck working as a EMT/first responder for the rest of my life and I knew that I was better than that.

Jasper walked in the room around 7pm. At that point I was going crazy and I needed to talk to someone or I would end up going back to the bar and getting drunk again and I didn't want another hang over. Jasper just looked at me with a raised eyebrow for a couple minutes before he said anything.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yeah I'm supposed to be working but I called in today. I just couldn't be around Bella."

"What happened? I thought that you and Bella were doing great."

"We were doing great but I found out that she lied to me and I don't know if I can ever forgive her for it. I don't know if I want to tell anyone what happened. I worried that it could get back to Carlisle and Esme and I'm not ready for that yet."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but if it helps I haven't even told Esme and Carlisle about Alice's pregnancy so I know how to keep a secret."

"You haven't told them about the pregnancy yet? Holy crap, you going to be in trouble when they find out."

"I know that they are going to be mad but I'm scared to tell them or my parents."

"Well, if you promise to tell no one, not even Alice, I will tell."

"I don't like keeping things from Alice but if it means that much to you I promise to tell no one."

"Ok, remember when I first started at Eclipse and we went out to drink that night?"

"Yeah I remember that night it was the night that you were super drunk and you left with Bella. We all assumed that you went back to her place and got it on."

"Yeah and I then told you that I blackout and then passed out before anything happened between Bella and I."

"Yeah that is what you said and everyone else believed you but I didn't buy it but I just went along with it."

"Well your gut was right. Bella and I did have sex that night."

"I knew it! Alice thought that I was crazy but I just knew it."

"Shut up so I can finish... Thank you. When I told you guys that we didn't have sex that is what I thought happened. I couldn't remember and when I asked Bella she said that nothing happened so I believed her. She lied to me and told me that we didn't have sex and I found out the truth last night. I came back to the dorm and decided that I needed help sleeping so I went down to the bar down the street and got completely drunk. I came straight home after and passed out and got up with a massive hang over this morning. I couldn't face working with Bella after that so I called in sick this morning."

"Wow that is a lot to take in. Why did she tell you all of a sudden yesterday after 2 months?"

"That is the reason that I'm the most upset about. She told me because I noticed that she was gaining weight in the same area as Alice and confronted her about it."

"You mean that she is pregnant. Wasn't she engaged before you hooked up? Is the baby his and then she told you everything?"

"Yes she is pregnant. Yes she was engaged before we hooked up. No the baby isn't his asked when I figured out that she was pregnant. I asked if she slept with him right before the break up about a month ago. She said that she hadn't slept with him for 5 months before they split. She didn't look 6 months so I asked if she cheated on him with someone other than me and that if it was his. She said that she hadn't slept with any other man but Jake and me in the last year. The moment that she said this I knew that the baby was mine. I was so angry that she lied about sleeping with me and then instead of telling me after she found out that she was pregnant that we had sex she kept on lying to me and making me think that nothing happened."

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Did you ask her why she didn't tell you right away?"

"No I just got upset and ran out as fast as I could."

"I don't blame you but you know that even if she lied about sleeping together and being pregnant you still need to be there for that baby before and after he or she is born."

"I know that I need to be there for the baby. I'm also still completely in love with Bella but I need some time to cool off after everything. I want to be there when the baby is born but I need to get over Bella's deception before I'm there for either of them."

"I don't blame you bro. I just want you to be able to be there for your kid because if you're not you will end up regretting it."

"So do you understand why I didn't want you to tell anyone, not even Alice about this? I need to work this shit out on my own before I tell the family anything. I'm even more scared then you are to tell Carlisle and Esme because of all the crap that I put them through after Lauren hurt me."

"I know that it will take awhile and I will keep it quiet. Also don't tell anyone that we haven't told Esme and Carlisle, please?"

"Since you are keeping my secret for now then I have no problem with keeping yours but if you tell anyone even Alice I will tell Emmett or Rose that you haven't told them and you know they will tell them."

"I understand that."

"I need to get some homework done so that I don't have to spend my time in the first aid office at work because that is close to Bella's office and I'm not ready to talk to her. I'm heading to the library I will see you later."

"Ok later bro."

I walked to the library deep in thought. I kept asking myself the same questions over and over. Could I forgive Bella that easily for lying to me? I don't think I could, at least not anytime soon. If she hadn't lied, would I have been able to deal with having a baby this young. I sat in the library and did all my work that I needed to do. It was about midnight by the time I dragged myself to bed.

I spent the next two weeks ignoring Bella. I ignored everything, all her calls, her pleasantries; I pretended that she did not exist. It hurt to do it, but why could she understand that I needed some time. I just couldn't do it I was still so upset about her lying to me. The first week I only spoke to Laura or Bella if it was extremely important. After that first week Laura cornered me and saying that "it was her idea to get to know me before telling me about the baby". She also said that she didn't find out that Bella and I had slept together until about a month ago and she found out about the pregnancy the same time, which was when Bella and Jake broke up.

I decided that in order to forgive Bella I needed to forgive Laura first and so I stopped trying to ignore her. Laura understood my anger and she said that she tried to explain it to Bella but she was still really upset with both herself and me. She was mad that I was so upset and wouldn't forgive her. She was also mad at herself because she should have told me the truth from the beginning. Laura also said that Bella was crying a lot, saying that it looked like I would never forgive her.

Even though I was still ignoring Bella, it didn't mean that I didn't watch her from a far at work. I saw that she was starting to show off her pregnant belly. Sometimes I would catch myself smiling when she wore something that showed off the baby but as soon as I noticed that I was smiling I would stop and walk away.

I had also kept Jasper and Alice's secret for two weeks but I needed to convince them to tell because Alice was almost 5 months already. I knew that if Esme missed out on most of the pregnancy that she would be really mad. When I got home from work that night I was in an ok mood but I knew what I had to do. I was planning on getting Jasper to tell my parents about Alice's pregnancy. I knew that he would use Bella' s pregnancy against me but I planned on telling them within the next two weeks as it was and get there advice on what I should do. I sat on my bed and coughed to get Jasper's attention. He looked up at me so I decided that it was now or never.

"You need to call Esme and Carlisle."

"Why do I need to call Esme and Carlisle is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong it's just that you need to tell them that Alice is pregnant."

"Says the man with a pregnant girlfriend also."

"I plan on telling them soon. I just want to forgive Bella and have her there when I tell them. I was going to invite them up in about two weeks."

"I don't think that Alice wants to yet. She is scared that they will take away her credit cards."

He rolled his eyes at that but I knew that it was a real worry because Alice had a spending problem.

"I know that Alice won't like it but if I get them to come down for a couple days they are going to want to see everyone and that does include Alice. Is she going to try covering up that big baby bump of hers?"

"I know it does include Alice and I don't think I could get her to wear clothes that would cover her baby bump. I will talk to her tomorrow after class and get her to call Esme and Carlisle."

"Thank you for doing that I just didn't want to make their trip any harder by having Alice not telling them about her pregnancy and then about my drunken night with Bella which ended up with her pregnant. That is a lot to take in on a short trip to Seattle."

"Understand man. I will get it done for you. You need to forgive Bella before you invite them though because if she is mad at you then it won't work with her meeting the parents."

"I know that but I need a day or two to talk to her. I'm going to bed. Have fun with Alice tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks bro."

**APOV**

Jasper called this morning and said that we needed to talk about something. I knew what it was about. He wanted to tell our parents about the baby. I didn't know if I was ready but I knew that this conversation had to take place eventually. I came home from one of my shopping trips for better looking maternity clothes. I found very few that looked good. I left the door unlocked and started making dinner. Jasper had about an hour left of class and then he said that he would be over.

About 45 minutes later I had dinner in the oven and was getting changed into something more comfortable. I heard the door open and close. I thought that maybe they let class out early. When I walked into the living room Jasper was nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off, figuring that it was nothing and went to check on dinner. Just after I finished checking dinner I felt hands come wrapped around my waist. _Jasper. _ I leaned back into his arms and he started to kiss my neck. The arms and kisses felt wrong. It didn't feel like the way that Jasper kisses but, before I could turn around a cloth came over my mouth and nose and everything went black.


	6. Lost and Found

A/N: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. It might be a couple weeks before I update again because my beta is doing finals right now so I'm not bothering her with my chapter when she is trying to study. She will be back after exams. I hope  
that you like my story. I would also love more reviews. I will give you a sneak peek if you review. I hope to make it to 15 or 20 before I post chapter 7

****

JPOV

When I got to Alice's apartment I knew that something was wrong. As I walked up to her apartment, I noticed that her door wasn't completely shut. I pushed it open and started calling out for her. I got no response. I walked into the bedroom and still nothing. I went back into the living room. She was home, I could smell that food had been cooked and was placed in the oven. I know that Alice can be a bit hyper at times but she would never leave food in the oven and then leave the house, especially leaving the door to her apartment open.

I started to feel upset, a bad feeling coming over me all of a sudden. Something was not right. I didn't want to call the police if she was just off with friends. I called all her friends that I knew. No one had heard from her. I called Edward hoping that she was with him. I got his voicemail then I remember that he had to work tonight. I called Rose and Emmett's place. Emmett picked up the phone.

"Cullen house of pain"

"Emmett is Alice with you?"

"No bro she's not why?"

"I came over to her apartment to talk to her about something and when I got here the door wasn't completely closed and dinner was still in the oven but Alice wasn't here."

"Did you call all her friends to make sure that she's not with them?"

"Yeah I called everyone, I even called Edward before I remembered that he was at work."

"I'm coming over right now and when we hang up I need you to call the police and tell them what happened."

"Ok, thanks man. I don't know if I could do this without you or Edward's help. I have a bad feeling that someone has Alice."

"No problem you're going to be my future brother in law and Alice would kill me if I didn't help out when you needed it. I will be there in 20. Bye."

"Bye,"

I hung up the phone and called the police right away. I informed them about the door being open and food still in the oven when I showed up. I also told them about calling her friends and family but no one had seen her. They said that they would send an officer over immediately, only because she was pregnant—normally a missing person report needs to be filed after the person has been missing for 48hrs.

I turned off the oven so that the food wouldn't burn.

Emmett was here in fifteen minutes, probably speeding and breaking every red line and law in the book, but I don't blame him—this was his baby sister. The officer arrived shortly after Emmett did. The officer took my statement and then started searching the apartment. I sat on the couch wondering what would have happened if I had shown up earlier. I probably would be missing too.

Emmett and I waited until the officer left before deciding that we needed to leave and inform Edward.

"Jazz, do you want to stay at my place until we find Alice?"

"Thanks Emmett that would be great."

We headed out to our cars. When I got to my car I saw an envelope on my windshield addressed to the family and me. It read

_Jasper and Cullen Family,_

_I see that you have called the police. That was a big mistake. I have taken Alice to a place that you will never find her. You need to get the police to stop looking for her because if they continue I would harm Alice and your precious baby. I did this to you because you took something from me so know I'm taking something from you. But I will not harm Alice or the baby if you get me $5 million. I will know when you get the money together. Remember if you involve the police again Alice will die. I have eyes everywhere._

There was no signature or anything. Emmett came running over when he saw me sitting outside the car reading something. He asked me what it was but when I didn't respond he grabbed the letter out of my hands and read it. He had his phone out before I could comprehend what was going on. I broke out of my trance as soon as Emmett started talking to who ever he had on the phone.

"Mom, Dad you need to get to Seattle ASAP. Alice has been kidnapped by some nut. He is watching us so we can't go to the police."

Silence

"I know that we should call them but we called them already and he found out. If he sees them again he will kill her."

More Silence

"Ok thank you I will see you as soon as you get here. Make sure to call as soon as you land so we can come get you."

Silence

"Bye, I love you mom and dad."

He hung up the phone and started pacing. I knew that we needed to tell Edward what was going on but he wasn't picking up his phone. That meant that one of us had to run to Eclipse to get him. Emmett said that we would take the cars back to his place and then we both could go and tell Edward about Alice.

It didn't take us long to drop the cars off and get to Eclipse. Emmett went one way and I went the other. I ran into Bella before I found Edward. She was starting to really show now. All of a sudden I remembered that I was the only one besides Edward that knew about the baby Bella was carrying was Edward's baby. I decided that since Edward loved her and she was going to be the mother of his child that I would tell her what was going on.

"Bella we should go sit down I need to tell you something."

"Ok it's not about Edward is it?"

"It sort of is but he isn't the main focus."

"What's going on Jasper you're starting to scare me."

"I went over to Alice's tonight and I found her door open and food cooking with Alice no where in sight. When I got to my car I had a letter from a kidnapper saying that he wanted money because I took something from him. They also told us no cops and only family."

"Oh my god Jasper that's horrible but if he said only family why are you telling me. Edward and I aren't really going out any more because of my pregnancy."

"You are family to us Bella. Edward needed to talk to someone after you told him about the baby so I'm the one that he confided in about everything. I know he still loves you and that baby is his."

"I didn't think that he told anyone about the baby. He was so mad at me. I'm glad that someone else knows about it."

We heard a noise behind us and turned to see Emmett was standing there with Edward staring at Bella's stomach. I knew that he had overheard her or me say that the baby was Edward's.

"Holy shit Edward why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was scared and mad. I didn't know what I wanted to do about it and I didn't want any more drama after everything that has happened in the last 2 years."

"But you got someone pregnant that is big and I don't care how much drama and crap you have been through you need to tell your family about something like this. Rose and Alice, when we get her back, are going to kill you for not telling them."

"I know that they will but I plan on telling them after we get Alice back. I will head over to your place as soon as I can Emmett."

"Ok fine see you soon."

Emmett and I headed out of the waterpark. As we were leaving I saw Edward pull Bella into the first aid office. We drove in silence back to Emmett's place.

**EPOV**

After Jasper and Emmett left I knew what I needed to do—I had to forgive Bella and move on. I followed Bella sitting in her office rubbing her tummy. I was so overjoyed because I was going to be a father. I walked up to her and pulled her to her feet.

"Edward what are you. . ."

I pressed my lips to hers. At first she stood there frozen, but soon she started too relaxed into me and started kissing me back. I slowly ran my tongue along her bottom lip to get her to allow me access to her mouth. She gave me quick access, moaning into my mouth. When I finally broke apart from her I spoke the words that I had wanted to say to her since the day that I met her.

"I love you Bella."

She sat there shocked by what I had said. I didn't regret it but I was hoping for a better reaction.

"Bella talk to me."

"I thought that you would hate me forever after what I did."

"I could never hate you Bella. I was mad but I could never hate you. You are my life."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too Edward."

With those words I kissed her again. I knew that we couldn't finish our conversation in the office because of all the lifeguards around but I knew that I could hide us in the first aid office for a little while.

"Follow me," I said to Bella.

"Anywhere."

Once we were in the office she decided to start asking the hard questions.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"With Alice getting kidnapped I started to think about if it was you and I realized that even if you lied about things that I couldn't live without you in my life. Without our child in my life."

"I can't live without you either Edward."

"Good because now I am never let you go. I know that I have been a jerk the last couple weeks but is there any way that you can forgive?"

"Of course I forgive you Edward. I never thought that you were being a jerk. You were hurt so you had every right to be upset with me. I'm just glad that you have decided that I'm not a horrible person."

"You're not a horrible person you just made mistakes and you didn't know that you would get pregnant when you told me that we didn't have sex. You thought you were saving us from an awkward and possible humiliating circumstance. Plus at the time if management had found out they would have fired us both."

"Thank you Edward."

"There's nothing to thank me for."

"Now we need to talk about Alice getting kidnapped."

"There is nothing to talk about. Emmett already called my parents and they should be here as soon as possible. Emmett and I don't have the money to give them and I'm pretty sure that Jasper doesn't either. I won't take money from you even if you had that kind of money."

"I don't have that kind of money Edward but I do have a friend on the police force. Before you say anything I know that they said no police but I will have him work under the radar so that no one but you and I know that he is working on the case. Even the guys at the precinct won't know in case he has an inside man."

"I think that would be great because there is no guarantee that even with the ransom this guy will give her back. Just make sure that he doesn't tell anyone what he is doing not even his partner."

"I will make the call from here so there is no chance of being listened in on." She picked up the phone in the first aid office and dialed her friend's number.

"Hey Scott, it is Bella. I need a favor but I need you to keep this quiet. Like dead quiet because it could be a matter of life and death."

Silence

"No nothing is wrong with me it is my boyfriend's sister. She has been kidnapped and the kidnapper said no police and that he would know if we involved them. We think that he has a mole in the precinct. So you are the only one that can know what going on not even your partner can know."

Silence

"Ok we can get the letter to you as soon as possible and I can have my boyfriend, Edward talk to his family to see if anyone has any information about things that could have happened to get her kidnapped. Thank you so much Scott I don't know what I would do if you couldn't help us."

Silence

"Yes, I'm doing great. I have an announcement. I'm pregnant. I'm due in August. No Jake is not the father it is my current boyfriend's baby."

I was trying to figure out what he was saying about her pregnancy and I hope that he didn't hate me for getting her pregnant. I wanted to be on the good side of her friends because I knew that if everyone was behind me then my parents would eventually be ok with it. I started to picture my parents' reaction to the baby and so when Bella hung up the phone I jumped a bit. I didn't realize that she was done talking to her friend Scott.

"Scott said that he would help on whatever we needed and he would also try to set a trace on Jasper, Emmett and your phones. He would also see if there was anyone new that could be the mole."

"That's great Bella. We should go and check on the guards because it's getting close to closing time. You are planning on coming with me to Emmett's house right?"

"It is a good idea for us to go out and start closing and yes I planned on staying by your side until we get Alice back."

"That's good because I'm never letting you or our baby out of my sight ever again."

With that we walked out and helped the guards to close down the waterpark. After everyone left we walked out to my car. We had decided to leave Bella's truck there until tomorrow when I could have Emmett help me take it home. On our way to Emmett's I realized that if Emmett didn't tell Rose yet about Bella that when she walked in the door that she would figure it out real quick. I told Bella that she should walk behind me until I could tell Rose. I didn't want to have Rose see before I could explain. She looked at me funny but agreed.

I pulled up to Emmett's place and got out of the car. _Rose and Alice might end up being majorly pissed but it is my life and they can kiss my ass._


	7. Explanations

**A/N: I decided that since it was a short chapter that I would give everyone a new years gift and post early. I want to give a special thank you to my beta Ri40 for taking time out of her busy work and study schedule to edit my story. I don't know what I would do without you. I would also like to thank nisha80 for being there and reviewing. I love to hear what you have to say so please review. Even if you hate my story tell me I always need criticism whether it is good or bad. So without further ado chapter 7  
**

**APOV**

When I woke up my head was pounding.

I started to freak out feeling that the bump on my stomach was still there. I was worried that whatever or whoever knocked me out might have caused harm the baby and I was beyond petrified that I might lose the baby.

Where was I? Was I kidnapped? Who kidnapped me? And Why?

I tried moving my arms but they were stuck. Looking down, I could see that my hands and legs were tied to the chair that I was sitting on.

_Goddamn it._

I heard voices coming from the other room and which immediately send my heart racing. _Help that could be help! _I started to yell and beat around, but I soon realized that it was futile, as I realized that something was covering my mouth—duck tape, most likely. As my thrashing stopped so did the voice and soon the sound of footsteps could be heard making their way towards me.

The door opened and he walked into my view. The second I saw Laurent's face I knew why I had been kidnapped. I was hoping that he wouldn't hurt me. I knew that he was violent against women but I didn't know if he would show mercy for my baby. He took the tape off my mouth. I didn't scream because I knew that it would be no use I was probably in the middle of nowhere knowing him. He had an ugly smirk on his face like he knew that he would win. I just hoped that between Emmett, Jasper and Edward that they would find me and kill this bastard. He started talking to me like he knew what I was thinking since I woke up.

"No need to worry about your baby the chloroform will not harm it. I would never kill a poor child, even the misfortune one that has you a spoiled brat for a mother."

_I am not a bad mother. Am I? What have I ever done to him? He was talking as if he had known me for years? He may have known me a couple years ago but I have matured a lot since then. I think._

"You know they will never find you."

"Your wrong, my brothers and fiancé would never give up."

He just ignored me and continued talking. "I also know that the police aren't looking for you either. No one wants you."

"What do you want?"

"We want Jasper and you to suffer for the things that you did to me."

"What have we ever done to you to deserve this? We don't deserve this? Please my family would be worried about me."

"I don't give a rat's ass about the rest of your family. You will meet the boss soon."

"Huh? Who else would hate our family so much?"

"That will all be revealed to you in due time. As I said before, you will meet the boss soon. I have some things I need to do so you just sit tight until I get back."

With that he put the tape back on my mouth and then left the room. I heard another door slam in the distance, which I assumed was the front door.

**EPOV**

In order to focus on looking for my sister, I needed to get the issue of Bella out of the way. I walked in the house with Bella's hand in mine. Emmett was sitting on the chair with his hands in his head. He was lost. Everyone was lost. We couldn't understand who would want to take Alice.

"Where is Rose, Emmett?"

"She is in the kitchen. She is cooking to work off all her frustrations."

"Ok, I'm going to talk to her before she comes out and sees Bella."

With that I walked towards the kitchen. Emmett started humming the death march with Bella just giggling like a school girl. Just before I opened the door to the kitchen I turned and glared at Emmett, then at Bella, but as always I could never stay vex with her for long. I winked at her and walked through entrance to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Rose on the other side of the room mixing god knows what and beating the hell out of the bowl.

"Rose, I need to talk to you."

She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, put the bowl down and came over and sat down at the table.

"I need to tell you something. I know you will be upset at me about it, but all I ask is that you wait until I am done explaining before you say anything."

"Edward what could be so important. Are you aware that your sister—twin sister was just kidnapped and we can't go to the police, because the psycho is watching our every move?"

"I know that Alice was just kidnapped. Of course I am aware, she is my twin, but I need to explain this so I could focus my energies on finding Alice. Therefore I need to explain this before you step out that kitchen door."

"Please tell me you're not the reason for Alice being kidnapped. Please, Edward, tell me no."

"What, NO. What would make you even think that."

"Ok, I am sorry. Just tell me what's going on then, your scaring me."

"Ok. You remember that night right after I started at Eclipse we all went to the club and I got drunk and left with my boss, Bella?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember you kept asking me if we had sex?"

"Yes, why?"

"I found out that we actually did have sex."

"What? I am not getting where this story is going. Why would you lie about having sex with your boss?"

"I didn't lie. I woke up the next morning and couldn't remember anything. When I did ask Bella if we had sex, she said no and I believed her."

"So why tell you now, that you guys did have sex? What was her reason for lying?" Rose started to raise her voice. She was very protective of me since Lauren.

"Rose, please, she didn't tell me because she didn't want us to go through the awkward morning after since we had to work together."

"Oh! I understand that."

"But she also told me because we had unprotected sex that night."

Rose just stared at me for a couple seconds before she said anything.

"What are you trying to say Edward?"

"Rose, Bella is pregnant. She's almost three months pregnant."

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…"

"Rose, can you say something else besides, oh my God."

"Why are you now telling us this Edward? Why didn't you say something before?"

"I was upset and I didn't know what I was going to do. I felt deceived and I needed time to forgive Bella. I knew that if I had told you guys you would have tried to force Bella and I to talk and I need to sort this out on my own.

"Sadly, I understand that. What do you think Alice would say?"

"I know she is going to be mad that she didn't have the time to go through everything with Bella.

I just hope that we get her back soon and that the baby would be ok."

"Hope so too Edward because even though it wasn't planned I think that it would kill both Alice and Jasper if they lost the baby."

"So would you like to meet the love of my life and the mother of my child?"

"Love of your life?"

"Of course, this is it Rose. I am not letting her go, this is the person I am getting married too."

"Ok. Once you're sure and I would love to meet her."

With that I walked Rose out to meet Bella. They greeted each other like they had been friends for years and Rose started giving her advice on the pregnancy. I knew that they would be fine, the only thing missing was Alice and my parents. I just hoped that telling my parents that I had a pregnant girlfriend and their pregnant daughter had been kidnapped would go as well.

**APOV**

After he left I didn't know what to do so I just zoned out to the point that I fell asleep. I was woken up a couple hours later. _Well what I assumed was a couple hours._ He was standing in front of me holding a glass with what looked like water. After I finished the water he gave me a protein bar. I didn't like them but I knew that I had to eat it so that the baby had food.

"Why are you giving me food and water?"

"I told you before that I wouldn't hurt the baby."

"Huh, you are hurting the baby. So who do you have working with you that are keeping the police away? I know that if the police aren't looking then you know someone in the police force that is getting updates on whether they are investigating."

"You are such an inquisitive little thing. I will tell you in due time but for now the person will remain anonyms."

With that he left the room again. I start to struggle against the restraints. They were police issue and they weren't going to come loose. I then heard a door in the other room. Then there were two sets of footsteps coming into the room. One person stood in the shadows.

"So are you going to tell me who your accomplice is now, Laurent?"

"Why tell you when I can show you."

With that the man walked into the light so I could see his face. I gasped when I saw his face.


	8. Meetings

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I glad that everyone is enjoying my story. I just wish more of you would review. So if anyone can figure out how Alice is going to get saved I will put you in my story. I wish you all good luck.**

**APOV**

"Peyton? I should have know that you were the one helping Laurent. You are the only other person that hates our family so much to do something like this."

"Of course I hate your family; your father is the reason for that."

"My father did nothing to you. She had leukemia, Peyton, people that have cancer sometimes die. You know he diagnosed her as soon as she presented symptoms. What is the problem? Are just mad because my dad was her pediatrician that made the original diagnosis?"

"You're wrong. He should have seen the symptoms earlier…if he had Victoria would still be alive today."

"If that is the way that you're going to think then I won't be able to change your mind about it. So besides planning revenge on my family what have you been up to?"

"Like I'm going to tell you what I have been up to but I will tell you one thing. I fell in love. I know that it's hard to imagine but I did fall in love with someone."

"I feel badly for her. I also didn't know that you even knew how to love, much less fall in love"

"You are lucky that I don't hit women, bitch."

Laurent got tired of our banter and decided to cut in.

"Now that you know who is helping me you can finally shut up?"

"Why should I when I know it pisses you off."

Once I said that I knew that it was a bad idea. I saw his hand rise and then everything went black.

**EPOV**

We sat in Rose and Emmett's living room for what felt like days. My parents were going to be landing any time now. Bella had called Laura and told her that she and I would be out of work for a couple of days. Laura told Bella that we could take as much time that we needed. I was very thankful that finals had just ended this week or I would have failed my classes. Jasper probably would have too.

What sucked more was Christmas was only a couple days away and if we didn't hurry then Alice may miss it. The phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey dad! I'm glad that you're here. If you just come to my house then we will explain completely."

Silence

"Thanks dad, see you soon."

Emmett hung up the phone and started to pace. Now that mom and dad were here we would have to tell them everything including why we all hid Alice's pregnancy from them. I knew that I was hiding things from them but I had been hiding them from the whole family so they might be less upset. I hope. Emmett only lived 30 minutes from Sea-Tac so it didn't take my parents long to get here. We heard the car pull into the driveway and that's when I really started to freak out. How to tell them about Bella being my girlfriend and that the child she was carrying was mine.

When the door opened I was staring to pace with Emmett. Mom saw Bella first but didn't see her baby bump. She is the first one to say anything.

"Who is this lovely lady? Does she belong to Edward? _I don't know if my family was nodding in he back, because I was paralyze on the spot. _Edward you should have told us that you were going to bring your girlfriend."

After Emmett elbowing me to the ribs, I found my voice. "Sorry mom I didn't think about it when we called you and dad."

Dad hadn't seen Bella as yet, but the further he came into the room the more Bella was coming into view. He was standing at the point where he could see her baby bump. The instant he spotted it, his eyes got real big but he didn't say anything. I think that he was waiting for me to explain. I decided that I might as well get it out there. So I had Bella stand up.

"Since you are here mom and dad I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Bella. I would also like to tell you that Bella is pregnant."

"How long have Bella and you been dating?" My father asked, immediately stepping into doctor mode.

"We have been dating about 1 1/2 to two months now."

"So…the baby isn't yours because she looks closer to 3 or 4 months along?"

"Yes mom she is about 3 months along and no the baby is my baby."

My parents didn't say anything right away but eventually it was my dad that spoke.

"Would you like to explain that to us because the math doesn't add up?"

I was still trying to figure out how to explain it when Bella decided to answer for me.

"When Edward first started at Eclipse he had asked me out for drinks. I said yes because I was having problems in my relationship with my fiancé. We went out and he was trying to cheer me up by drinking with me. We got a little bit too drunk and ended up back at my place. Edward didn't remember that night so when he asked what happened I told him that he passed out on me. I lied about us having sex that night, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship and have the awkward conversation, especially since I had to work with him. I also didn't expect this to happen. _Bella pointed at her baby bump. _About a month later I found out that I was pregnant. I told my fiancé and we broke up, which he later informed me that he was cheating on me for months, with a guy I may add. We started dating about a week after the break up and I did not tell him until about two weeks ago that I was pregnant and about our drunken night."

I knew that if I didn't finish my parents would end up hating Bella for what she did and I know that she only did what she did to save me.

"I am in love with Bella, mom and dad. When she told me about the baby, I was really pissed at her for a long time about her lying to me. But she was only doing it to save me from getting fired or doing something that I would end up regretting by denying our child."

My parents looked like they weren't sure what to say. What surprised me the most was the question that my mother asked Bella and me.

"Do you love each other?"

"Yes" We said in unison, looking deeply into each other's eyes. A cough brought us out of our haze.

"I guess that look says it all. Well…I can't say I am happy to see you having a baby this young. It's going to be hard work especially as you are still in school. But, as long as you love each other, which we could clearly see then that is all that will ever matter. It doesn't matter how we got the grandbaby, all that matters is that we are going to have another one."

"You aren't just getting one."

"You mean you're having twins."

"No we're not having twins _before they could look at Rose _and no Rose isn't pregnant again."

I knew that by saying that I was leaving Jasper out to dry but if I didn't say anything then they wouldn't find out until we got Alice back and then it could be too late and she could have lost the baby.

My parents head snapped in Jasper's direction. Jasper just glared at me and mouthed "Thanks a fucking lot." I mouthed "Sorry" back at him. He knew now that I had said something that he would have to explain without Alice there to help.

"As Edward was trying to hint at Alice is almost 6 months pregnant."

"6 months pregnant! Why didn't you tell us when you found out?"

"We were scared when we first found out and after all the crap that you went through after Lauren cheated on Edward we didn't want to stress you out any more than you already were."

"That's not a good excuse. She is my baby girl, Alice, having a child could never stress us out. When Alice comes back we need to talk to both you and Alice, Jasper. I am not happy that we are now finding out about this. If Alice did not get kidnapped when were you planning on telling us?"

"I am sorry that you are now finding out-

Jasper was cut off by my father interrupting him. "Are you sure the real reason you guys did not tell us, is because Alice was afraid that we would take back her credit cards?"

Jasper remained silent as my father said this. "I thought so. If Edward didn't tell us would you have just left it for us to find out when we saw Alice? It was very selfish and immature of Alice and you to keep this from us. Do your parents know Jasper?"

"No."

"When are you planning on telling them?"

"Soon, once we get Alice back."

"I am very disappointed in both of you."

"Carlisle, when we get her back we are going to find a house in the area because we are tired of missing out on everything. I want to be there when my two babies have their babies. You are ok with transferring to Seattle right honey?"

My father knew that even if he wanted to stay in Chicago he couldn't without my mother but you could tell by his face that he felt the same way about missing out on things.

"Of course honey I hate missing everything too. You didn't even need to ask because I would follow you anywhere, darling."

With that we started to figure out how we would get 5 million dollars together so that we could get Alice back.

**BPOV**

Once Edward's parents were comfortable with me I told Edward that I was going to go out and call my friend detective Marshall. I walked outside so that no one heard me. I dialed Scott's cell.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Scott, how is the investigation coming?"

"It's coming along. There were some fingerprints on the letter but so far they aren't a match but I still have a couple more prints to check. I still haven't looked into any of the family but it's still early. If I find any thing I will call you."

"I know I'm asking a lot from you but if you could see if you could locate the mole in the precinct that would be good too."

"I will see what I can do but I still need to know if the family has any enemies."

"Ok Scott I will try to get what I can out of them without raising suspicion. Talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon, Bella"

I hung up and headed back in to get Edward to interrogate his family so that I had some info to give Scott next time that I called.

Edward wasn't thrilled that we had to lie to get the info out of his family but he knew that it was the only way to get the police involved and not get Alice killed. I didn't want to start asking about the family because I felt that it would be rude. I felt welcomed into the family right away I didn't want them to push me away. Edward had me sit with him and hold his hand as he started to ask the questions that would help Scott the most.

"So guys I know that you don't want to talk about it but we need to figure out who could have done this and why."

Everyone was a little shocked that Edward would ask that question but they knew deep down that the question needed to be asked and then answered. I knew that Jasper was desperate to get Alice back so he was the first one to say anything.

"Can think of one person in all of the time that I've known the family that could hate us that much but he is in jail. We put him there that is why he hates us or at least Alice and me. Laurent hated Alice and me after we got him arrested for beating her. But like I said he is still in jail for all I know."

Edward answered Jasper.

"Maybe Laurent got out of jail. It has been in jail for 3 years. We don't know how long he was charged for so who knows he could have gotten out. Besides Laurent though who would want to hurt the family?"

The person that answered Edward's question was the last person that I thought would answer. Esme answered.

"What about Peyton? He was really upset after what happened with his sister and then I remember him trying to do things to you kids until he dropped off the grid a couple years ago. Edward, what was the name of the guy that Lauren cheated on you with?"

"I think that was his name was James Peyton. I think."

I gasped when I heard the name including Esme and Carlisle. I swear that Jacob said that his boyfriends name was James Peyton. Edward looked at me wondering if something was wrong.

"Carlisle, he is trying to destroy our lives."

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, while Esme spoke to Carlisle.

"I've heard that name before."

"Where have you heard that name before Bella?" asked Emmett.

"That is the name of the man that Jacob left me for."


	9. Suspicions Confirmed

**A/N: I do not own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I'm starting a new job soon so if my postings get a little far apart I'm so sorry. I will be trying to get them out as often as I can. Like I said last chapter if you can guess how Alice gets rescue then I will put you in the story. I hope that you like this chapter even though it is a little short.  
**

**BPOV**

The moment they said his name, I knew in my heart that it was the same James that had been with Jacob. But, I don't know why James would come after me because I didn't meet anyone in the family until Edward started. The only idea that I had on why James hooked up with Jacob was that James really was in love with Jacob. If that was true and James was behind this at all then maybe Jacob could talk to James to get Alice back.

First, I needed to find out info about James from Jacob, which meant calling Jacob. Second I would have to get Scott to find out about both Laurent and James. Hopefully the person that kidnapped Alice was one of these to men. I dialed hoping that James wasn't with Jacob so that we could talk freely.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Jacob, how have you been?"

"I've been great. So….how are you and the baby doing? Have you told the father yet?"

"The baby and I are doing well and yes I told the father. We have been dating a little after we broke up actually. He was mad that I didn't tell him right away but we have worked through it. So are you with James right now or do you have time to talk?"

"I have time to talk; James is at work right now. He is a police officer so he works some odd hours sometimes. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually I wanted to talk about James. My boyfriend mentioned the name and so I was trying to figure out if they were the same guy."

"That's cool. He doesn't know anybody in the area so if they do know each other than he would have someone to talk to besides me."

"Yeah that is what I was thinking. So where is James from?"

"I think James said that he is from the Chicago area. He wants to take me sometime to introduce me to his parent. He just came out to them about a month ago and so far they have been really accepting. Billy on the other hand didn't take my coming out too well. I don't know if he talked to your dad about it but he hasn't talked to me since I came out."

"I'm sorry Jake you know that Billy will come around eventually. I think that he told Charlie that we had broken up because a couple days ago I got a call from him asking if I was alright. It makes more sense if you had just told Billy then he would have told Charlie we broke up."

"That does sound like something Billy would do. Tell your dad that we broke up but not the reason that we broke up. Did you tell Charlie about the baby when he called?"

"No I didn't. At the time Edward was still upset about me lying to him so I figured that I would wait to tell Charlie after we worked things out."

"That makes sense that he would be upset about the lying and that you should wait to tell Charlie until you were back together. So what else did you want to know about James to help confirm that he knows your boyfriend?"

"He said that the James that he knew had a little sister Victoria that died at about age 9 from cancer. Does that sound like your James?"

"It was leukemia that she died of. He doesn't bring it up a lot because he still thinks that it was her doctor's fault for not making the diagnosis it earlier. I don't think that a doctor would look over something like that but he is really adamant that it was the doctor's fault so I just leave it alone."

"I don't blame you about leaving it alone. Especially when it is something that is so deep rooted like that. I will inform Edward about what you said. Maybe he will contact him sometime."

"That sounds good. Well I got to go and pick up James but I'm glad you called. Talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon Jake, bye"

"Bye Bella"

We hung and I breathed a sigh of relief. Jacob was so forth coming with info I couldn't have asked for anything better. I texted Edward to tell him that I was pretty positive that Jacob's boyfriend was the same James that knew the family and that I was going to call Scott and give him all the info we had obtained. He text me back saying that it was great that I got the info and to come to him as soon as I was done talking to Scott.

I knew that he was scared that something would happen to me like what happened to Alice. I didn't blame him because without the police involvement anything could happen to any of us. I called Scott to tell him everything.

"Hey Scott"

"Hey Bella, so you got any new info for me?"

"Yeah I found out that there are two people that we need to look at. I might know who the police leak is too."

"That is great Bella so what are the names that you have for me?"

"The names are Laurent Darley and James Peyton and before you say the names out loud I think that James Peyton is the leak in the department. He has an old beef with the family so don't say either of the names."

"Ok I will check them out and see what I can and I will be extra careful so that he doesn't know that I suspect him."

"Thank you so much for your help Scott I don't know what I would do without you."

"Anything for you, Bella. My wife would never forgive me if I didn't help you out especially since you were the maid of honor at our wedding."

"I have to get going because Edward is going to start getting worried about me."

"Ok Bella I will call you as soon as I have something. Bye"

"Thanks again and I will talk to you soon. Bye"

I hung up and walked back into the house. I gave Edward a nod telling him that I got the info to detective Marshall. Edward breathed a sigh of relief when I nodded. I sat down with him and tried to listen to the conversation but I missed the first part of it so it didn't make any sense. The family had already talked about how they were going to get the money but it was going to take a couple days to get that much money together.

They started talk about if Jasper and Alice had gotten an ultrasound to find out what the sex of the baby was. Jasper had said that they found out that they were having a little girl about a month and a half ago. Jasper said that they were going to tell everyone when they decided to tell Esme and Carlisle. Once they started talking about ultrasounds I remembered that I had an appointment coming up tomorrow with Dr. Morris.

"Edward talking about that reminds me that I have an appointment tomorrow with the doctor. Would you like to come with me?"

"I would love to Bella. I hope that we can hear the heart beat because I have been looking forward to that for awhile now. Are they going to do an ultrasound too?"

"This is my first appointment with Dr. Morris so she will probably want to do one to confirm everything that the ER doctor said."

"I can't wait. I am excited to see our baby."

"That's good because I don't want you to miss anything. I want you to be there for everything."

"And I want to be there also love, because I love you and our baby."

I kissed him and then I heard the family awwwing. We broke apart and I hid my head in Edward's chest as I started blushing bright red. Esme and Carlisle were so excited that they were having more grandkids that they started looking in the paper for a house right away.

**EPOV**

After Bella told me about the appointment tomorrow I was so excited I could barely sit still. A couple hours later when her phone rang I knew who it was. I excused both of us out to the porch so that she could talk. Bella picked up the phone and said hello to Scott.

"So what did you find Scott?"

Silence

"Are you sure?"

More silence but the way she said are you sure scared me.

"Ok thank you Scott. Just keep any eye on James and I will tell the family. Bye Scott."

Then she hung up the phone and turned to me with a horrified look on her face.

"What did he say Bella. Please tell me you're scaring me."

"Scott found out that Laurent got out of jail a month ago for good behavior. He also said that he booked a plane ticket to Seattle two weeks ago. He also missed his meeting with his parole officer 3 days ago. He couldn't find a return ticket to Chicago or anywhere else."

"That means that Laurent is in Seattle and probably has Alice captive somewhere."

With that I grabbed Bella into my arms and we both walked into the house to inform the family what we found out.


	10. Little Surprises

**I know that it has been a long time since I posted and I'm so sorry. Between raising my 4 yr old, working and getting a new computer it has been a little crazy. I hope that you all forgive me for taking so long. I hope that in the future I can get a new chapter out every two weeks. I hope that you like the chapter. Please tell me what you think is going to happen because I love having people review and talk to me. Now on with the chapter**

**Chapter 10**

**APOV**

My arms ached and my hands grew numb from being tied up for so long. Every couple of hours Laurent untied me, giving me a chance to stretch my legs and to use the bathroom.

James didn't come by much. I figured he was keeping tabs on the family to make sure they didn't figure out where I was or who was responsible for taking me. I hoped my family would figure it out soon. I missed them all, especially Edward and Jasper.

When James returned, I happen to catch a glimpse of what he was wearing.

_Shit! Is that a..._

No wonder he was able to keep close watch on my family. The son of a bitch was a police officer. The baby kept kicking my ribs. I suppose this was her way of telling me that she was still there and willing to fight. This made me relax just a bit and prayed that they would find me soon.

**EPOV**

Shock was not even the best word to describe what or how the family felt or reacted when Bella and I told them that Laurent was out of jail, and that James was a police officer, right here in Seattle.

The family was suspicious about our newly acquired information about James and Laurent. Finally after being silent for fifteen minutes, they asked the question Bella and myself knew they wanted to ask. How or who gave us the information?

We knew we had to tell them, and we did. They were all upset and happy that we were getting the help of the police. They were upset because involving the police meant that Alice could have gotten killed. They were happy because without the help of the police then, we would have never figured out that Laurent and James were in town and definitely behind everything.

As a family, we decided that we needed to do whatever it took to get Alice and the baby back safely.

When Scott called back to check on us he said that his partner, Mike Newton, was looking into anything they could find on Laurent being in the area. So far they hadn't found a thing. Scott said, "I will try tailing James to see if he gives anything away." We all wished him luck and hung up.

It was getting late and we had all been under a lot of stress and information overload. I tried to get Bella to lay down with me so she would be rested, while the others did the same.

When we retired to bed we just laid there together holding each other, in silence. This was one of those times nothing needed to be said. It felt like hours before I heard Bella's breathing even out. I laid there and watched her sleep.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning I heard someone walking around downstairs. I scooted out of bed hoping that Bella didn't wake up. When I finally made it downstairs I saw the kitchen light on. I figured that it would be Rosalie cooking again but it wasn't.

Sitting at the table with a plate of cookies in front of him was Jasper. I hadn't taken a good hard look at him since we found out that Alice was missing, but he looked really bad. He had circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept since that day she went missing and his faced looked sunken in. Maybe Jasper sitting eating cookies wasn't such a bad idea.

I walked over to the table and sat down. Jasper didn't look up until I grabbed a cookie. When he looked at me I could see that the light that he once had seemed gone.

"It's not your fault you know."

"Of course it's my fault. She was waiting for me to show up and she left the door unlocked, for me. Making it that much easier for Laurent or whoever to get in. If I had just skipped class or had gotten out early I could have been there. Please, tell me how this isn't my fault?"

"You can't blame the fact that the door was unlocked on yourself. If you had not been coming over she may have left it unlocked so you have no way of knowing that it was because of you. If you really want to blame someone for her getting kidnapped it should be me because I'm the one that insisted that you go and talk to her in the first place."

"It's not your fault either you couldn't have known any more than I could have. It is just easier to blame it on myself than on anyone."

"I know what you mean. I don't know what I would do if it was Bella in this situation. Even when I was upset with her for lying to me, I still got to see her every day. I always knew that she was safe."

Before Jasper could say anything else we heard some noise coming from the stairs. A couple seconds later Bella came into the kitchen. I knew that she had been only sleeping for a couple hours and that wasn't enough sleep for a pregnant woman. I didn't say anything because I didn't need her stressing out about not sleeping on top of everything that had gone on in the past couple days.

She saw Jasper and I sitting at the table with the cookies. She must have started to get cravings or something because she was eyeing the cookies. I grabbed the plate away from Jasper and handed them to Bella. She grabbed three of them. She started to eat them but stopped when she noticed Jasper looking at her.

"What is it Jasper?"

"It's just that you remind me of Alice when you sit there with you little baby bump."

"I'm sorry Jasper; do you want me to leave?"

"No, you don't have to leave. I will be fine. It just makes me a little bit sad that's all."

Bella turned to me with long face.

"Maybe we should cancel the doctor's appointment until we get Alice back."

I was about to answer when Jasper interrupted me.

"Bella, don't cancel the appointment. We need some good news right now and you coming back telling us that the baby is doing great is going to be excellent news."

Bella and I just sat there and stared at Jasper for a good long time. I finally looked away when I heard noise coming from the girls' room above the kitchen. I knew that it was only a matter of a couple minutes before the girls came downstairs so I got up and look through the fridge to find something to make for breakfast.

I found some bacon and some eggs; I pulled them out and started making some for the whole family.

With the girls getting up, I knew that they would wake up the rest of the house. I went in search of some pans when I saw Bella got up and head upstairs.

Jasper got up and helped me search for the pans, in the end he ended up helping with breakfast.

Bella came back down dressed in clean clothes and the girls trailing right behind her. I smiled imagining that it was our kids that were following her downstairs and me making breakfast for my girls.

Jasper nudged me and I turned back to making breakfast. It was less than a half an hour before the rest of the family came down for breakfast. After everyone had gotten breakfast I started doing other menial tasks around the house in order to keep my mind off the appointment that was later today.

After what felt like days Bella and I finally got in the car and headed to Dr. Morris' office. It was only a half an hour drive from Emmett and Rose's place so I didn't get time to start worrying again before we got there.

Once we walked into the waiting room, the nerves finally hit me. I could tell that Bella was nervous too because, she was holding on to my hand like I was going to fly away. Her eyes were also darting around the room like someone was after her. Once we checked in and sat down I felt Bella start to relax. Of course the moment they called her name to go back she tensed up again.

The nurse took her to the scale and weighed her. From the look on Bella's face I'm guessing that she wasn't happy about gaining weight. After that the nurse took us into a room. She then proceeded to take her blood pressure. Once that was done she told us that the doctor would be with us shortly and then left the room. After a minute or two I got up and started pacing. Bella's eyed followed me as I paced until we heard a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

Since Bella had gone to the ER when she found out, they gave her all the things that she would need until a future appointment so she was taking all the vitamins that she needed to be. The doctor came in and introduced herself as Dr Marika Morris. She asked us if we had any questions before we started. Bella asked her why she seemed bigger then she thought she was supposed to be at this point. After hearing that question I realized that she was bigger than Alice was at the stage in her pregnancy. She told us that she would do an ultrasound after the appointment to make sure that everything was going ok. After voicing our questions she gave Bella a gown and left the room so that she could change.

I was about to leave when she ask me to stay. I knew that she was scared but I didn't think that she was that comfortable with me seeing her naked since we hadn't technically been dating very long. I was just happy that she needed me.

A few minutes later the doctor came back in. I had never been to a pregnancy exam much less a female exam so watching the doctor check her was a new thing for me. The exam didn't take very long before she said that Bella could put her clothes back on.

Dr. Morris said, that the nurse would be back to take us to the room to get the ultrasound done.

I didn't know that I could get any more nervous than I was but when the nurse took us to the room with the ultrasound machine I became exponentially more nervous. As the nurse was getting Bella ready on the table the doctor walked in the room. She started up the machine just as the nurse finished getting Bella ready.

"The gel will be a little cold so you know. It might also be a couple seconds until we find the heartbeat because the baby is so tiny still."

With that she applied the cold gel to Bella's abdomen. Once she found the heartbeat I gasped at the sound. That was our baby's heartbeat. I heard Bella gasp and then say

"Edward that is our baby's heart beating, can you believe it?"

I was so overwhelmed all I could do was shake my head. The doctor moved the wand around a little bit more before she stopped. She took some measurements and a couple photos.

"Well it looks like there is no reason to worry about being bigger than normal."

I was pretty sure what she was about to say but I had to hear it for it to be absolutely true.

"You are at about 11 weeks with a set of twins."

My heart almost stopped beating. _Twins I was worried about one child now two. This is going to be an adventure._ I looked down at Bella and saw the same stunned face that I was wearing. Then Bella turned to Dr. Morris

"Are you absolutely sure that we are having twins?"

"I'm 100% sure that you are having twins."

With that she turned the monitor more towards us so that we could see the outline of both babies. She then took another picture and printed it out so that we could take it home to show the family. Before she left she turned to Bella and told her that since she was having twins that she would need to get some blood drawn for some basic tests and to also to stay on the prenatal vitamins.

We walked back to the waiting room so that we could wait for the blood to be drawn. It wasn't too long before they called Bella again. There wasn't enough room in the area where the blood draw was going to be done for me so I stayed in the waiting room. A couple minutes later Bella came out looking extremely pale. I ran to her making sure that she was ok.

"I don't like needles and every time that I'm around them I get real light headed and dizzy."

"Do you feel well enough to make your next appointment or would you like to call back when you are feeling better?"

"I think I can handle making the appointment. It's not like its rocket science."

I helped her walk over to the desk and make the appointment for next month. I told her that I would come to every appointment with her. She smiled at that. I walked her out to the car and got her in the passenger seat before ran around to the driver's side.

We spent about 10 minutes in silence before Bella started talking.

"Are you sure this is what you want? One baby is a lot but two, do you think that you are ready?"

"If you are there with me everything will work out fine. Whether it is one baby or two babies we will get through it together. With Alice getting kidnapped it put a lot of things into prospective for me. I don't know what I would do if it was you and our babies that had gotten kidnapped."

With that Bella just smiled and laid her head on my shoulder. For the rest of the car ride we sat like that with our hands entwined. I just hoped that the news about the twins was enough to lighten the mood.

Once we pulled up to the house you could tell that everyone was still there. It looked like no one had left the house all morning. Once I parked and helped out of the car I heard the front door open and saw my mother standing there. She helped us into the house before she started asking questions about the appointment.

Everyone was already sitting in the living room. The probably had been sitting there for a good twenty minutes waiting for us. I turned to Bella and looked into her eyes.

"Would you like to tell them or should I?"

"They are your family you should tell them the news."

I nodded my head and then turned to my family.

"I know that you all knew we were going to our first appointment together today and we found out some excellent news."

I turned to Bella leaving the family in suspense. The once Emmett yelled tell us already I turned back to them.

"We asked the doctor why Bella seemed bigger than Alice did at this stage and so she did an ultrasound. During the ultrasound we found out that the reason that she was bigger than Alice was because there was one more baby than Alice has in there."

Once I finished everyone just stared at us for awhile. Finally someone spoke and it was the person that I least expected, Jasper.

"Alice is going to be so pissed that you are getting to have twins and she isn't."

I smiled at Jasper and said,

"I know she is going to be pissed but she will just have to deal with it."

After that it seemed like the family relaxed for awhile. We showed them all, the ultrasound photo. Hoping the calm would last but I knew that it wouldn't last long so I talked Bella into helping me make dinner for everyone. I knew that if we didn't get her back soon the family would eat each other alive eventually because we have never been this close together for such a long period of time.


	11. Fateful Decisions

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I was having some severe writers block. I also had a week long cruise in Alaska with some of the actors from the twilight movies. I hope that I can get back on a regular schedule so that you can find out what happens. I also hope that I didn't loss any readers because of my absence. Without anymore of my talking here is the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**ScottPOV**

After my conversation on the phone with Bella, I just sat there and stared at the information that was lying in front of me. The fact that James was here in Seattle and he was working for the police department really scared me. I wasn't sure that he was the one involved in kidnapping Alice, but based on his background and issues with the family, it made him a good suspect.

I figured that his motive had to be because he blamed the Cullen family for the death of his little sister Victoria. He thought that her doctor, Carlisle Cullen, hadn't done enough to save her from dying. After researching it I found out that James was only eight when she died, so thinking that it was her doctor's fault was logical to someone of that age.

If James teamed up with Laurent for some reason then Alice was in serious trouble. Laurent had a bigger grudge with the family than James did. Laurent had multiple domestic disturbances on his record and one domestic abuse charge that landed him in Jail for 5 years.

I called my wife and told her that I was working a case and that I would be out late for the next couple nights. I told her that I would call her when I could so that she knew I was safe. I had done stake outs before so she knew that if I could call her that it meant that things were slow.

I got up and went to the bull pen to see if James had headed out or if he was still here. I was lucky because I saw him sitting there talking to his partner about something. I set Mike a text telling him to keep researching James and Laurent to see if he could find any other info on them. I headed out to my car and waited until James went to his car. James came out of the precinct about 5 minutes later. He got in his car and headed south. I thought that it was odd that he was heading in the opposite direction of his house. When he pulled up next to apartment complex that looked familiar I wondered where he was going. When he went up to the apartment door I knew that something was going on with Bella's ex, Jacob. Once James went inside, I sent a text to my wife telling her that I wish I was home with her. She sent one back telling me that she missed me.

3 hours later James left Jacob's apartment. I figured that he was going to head home but he started heading south again. We kept driving for 40 minutes until we were right outside of Seattle. He turned off on to a small dirt road. I didn't notice until I got closer that there was a fire number on the dirt road.

I called Mike

"Mike, I need you to look up an address for me. It is 38066 158th Ave SE in Auburn, WA"

"Give me a second to see who it belongs to."

I could hear Mike typing in the background so I waited for him to get the info that I needed. Finally what felt like hours Mike started talking again.

"This is odd. It belongs to a Victoria Peyton. I thought that she was the suspect's sister and that she had died years ago."

"She did die years ago. They probably put the property in her name so that it wouldn't show up when we searched for properties under James and Laurent. Ok thanks for checking Mike."

I hung up the phone before Mike said anything else. I knew that I need to get James on our side because with both James and Laurent on the same side we were screwed. After sitting at the property for an hour or so without anyone leaving I decided that I needed a plan. The first part of that plan was to talk to Bella.

Without thinking I dialed Bella's cell number.

"Hello" That wasn't Bella that is defiantly a guys voice.

"Hello?"

"Is this Bella's phone?"

"Yeah, this is Bella's phone. This is her boyfriend, Edward. She just fell asleep and I don't want to wake her. Do you want me to have her call you back when she gets up or can I help you with something?"

"Well you could help me. By the way this is Detective Marshall."

"Oh Hi, Detective Marshall. What do you need?"

"Well I need to meet with you and Bella because I think that I have a way to rescue Alice."

"That is awesome. Just tell us when and where and Bella and I will be there."

"Well I have a plan so I need you and Bella to meet me at 5714 S Ryan St Apt. 4 here in Seattle."

"I think that we can handle that. What time do you need us there?"

"I need you there at about noon tomorrow. I want to get Alice back as soon as possible."

"Bella and I will be there."

"Thank you for helping guys. I will see you soon."

"Anything you need Detective."

"Bye Edward and tell Bella that I called and that I will see you soon."

"Bye Detective."

I hung up with Edward and called Mike with my plan. I just hoped that it worked because if it doesn't then we may end up getting Alice killed. I don't think the family could handle it if anything happened to her.

JamesPOV

Work was uneventful again. I hadn't heard anyone say anything about Alice Cullen's kidnapping so I knew that they didn't call the police like we told them to. Laurent said that they wouldn't call but I didn't have the same faith that he did.

I decided that today I wouldn't stay and talk because I wanted to go see Jacob. I was still kind of freaked out that I had fallen for a guy but so was Jake so we both were learning. Jake had told his day about us and he wasn't happy so I decided to wait to tell my family. They were still upset from when I just up and left Chicago and moved to Seattle.

The drive to Jake's place was boring because there was never anyone one the roads after 12. When I pulled up to Jake's apartment I saw some new cars in the street. I wondered if they had just moved in to one of the other apartments. I hoped that it was another couple so that Jake and I could actually have some non single friends. Jake had Bella but I wouldn't hang out with them because of Edward.

I walked up the stairs to Jake's apartment. I could hear talking coming from his apartment when I got closer to the door. Jake knew that I was coming over after work so I didn't knock. I just walked in. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to interrupt the conversation that Jake was having. Once Jake and the person that he was talking to heard me walk into the apartment they immediately stopped talking and I became suspicious. It took me a matter of seconds to get into the living room area to see who he was talking to. One the couch sat Jake with a very grim look on his face. On the loveseat I saw Bella. I had seen pictures of her in Jake's apartment when we first got together.

I knew that Bella was with Edward now so she knew about the kidnapping but not that I was involved. I looked over at Jake. He was looking at me with this look of disgust. I had to find out what was wrong.

"What's wrong honey? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm looking at you like that because I just found out that you kidnapped someone."

My eyes widen at his statement. I knew that my facial expression gave away that I was actually involved. I figured that at this point I might as well tell the truth.

"I did kidnap someone but it's not what you think."

"Then if it's not what I think you better start explaining fast."

"We were never going to hurt her. We just wanted to see the family suffer for what they did to us. We were going to give her back when they paid us the money."

"You may not have intended to hurt her but what about your partner in crime, Laurent I think his name is?"

"He said that he wouldn't hurt her. He said that he was wrongly accused by the family and they got him put in jail. I have known him since middle school."

"Do you know why your friend went to jail because of the Cullen's?"

"He didn't say he just said they lied to get him put away."

"Well your 'friend' was put away for abusing Alice when they were dating. They have photos and multiple doctor reports to prove it. Why would she lie about being abused by your boyfriend?"

I was shocked when I heard that it was abuse that he had been put away for. I thought it was robbery or something that was easy to lie about.

"I didn't know that it was abuse that he was put away for. I don't want Alice to be in danger of being hurt. Especially because of the poor innocent child she is carrying. "

Then without warning Bella talked for the first time since I came in the house.

"Are you willing to help get her away from Laurent and back to the family?"

I knew that the only way to make this right was to help them get Alice back but if I helped them then I would go to jail too. Was her life worth that?

_Yes it was worth it._

"I will do whatever it takes to get Alice back. What do you need me to do?"

"I have a friend in the detective department and he and his partner will be here any minute to explain to you what they want you to do to get Alice back."

"Ok"

I just sat there waiting for her friends. Suddenly Bella got up to go to the bathroom. That is when I saw her baby bump for the first time. My eyes went wide. I turned to Jake. He seems like it is nothing but she looks too far along to have it be anyone's but Jake's.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be a father, Jake?"

"That's because I'm not the father, Edward is."

"What?"

"Before Bella and I broke up she could already feel something was wrong. So one night she went out with Edward and got drunk. I found out that she was pregnant the day that we split."

Just as I was going to say something there was a knock on the door. Bella walked over to open the door. In walked Scott and Mike.

They just looked at me.

Finally, Scott spoke.

"We can prove that you helped kidnap Alice Cullen. The DA said that if you helped us rescue her and get Laurent that you could get a reduced sentence. So you have two choices, either help us and get a reduced sentence or choose not to help us and then we take you in and you can put your luck in a jury of your peers."

I wasn't completely sure what I wanted to do but the words that came out of his mouth next made my decision.

"Most juries don't look too fondly on kidnapping, much less a pregnant woman.

"Ok I will help you. What is the plan for getting her out so that Laurent doesn't kill us all?"

"You are going to go in and get Laurent out of the room so that I can get into free Alice. Mike will be outside in case any problems arise."

I knew that the plan was not great for me but I had to do anything to get Jake to trust me again.

"You will have to give me a couple minutes to distract him. He might get suspicious if I keep him to long so go as fast as you can."

"Ok then let's get this done."


End file.
